


A Vampire's Love

by crystallis_neige



Series: Under the Moonlight [1]
Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Established Relationship, First Time, Hand Jobs, Human!Kamui, Human/Vampire Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Possessive!Vampire Behavior, Vampire!Subaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 03:56:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21092999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallis_neige/pseuds/crystallis_neige
Summary: On a fateful night when Kamui was on his way home from work, he encountered some trouble and was helped by a mysterious man. Who didn't give Kamui his name since they both thought that they would never meet again. Two weeks later the same man had hired Kamui to work for him. Not knowing that Kamui was the boy that he had helped before.As time passes they fall in love with each other. But the man has a secret that he needs to tell Kamui. There's also some old trouble rearing it's ugly head back.Warning: OOC!Subaru and OOC!Kamui





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some explanations is needed I think. 
> 
> In this world so are vampires deeply mixed in with the humans and doesn't see them as cattle. Well, most of them. The vampires can both be made, as in almost all vampire fictions. Those that are born vampires are pure-blood vampires. Only a few of them are considered nobles though since the nobles' powers originate from the time they were first created in ancient times. And are more indestructible than the common vampire. Their magic is also usually much stronger. 
> 
> Those that are pureblood vampires can age until a certain age. Mostly they stop aging in their middle 20's and early 30's. They also can eat human food. But human food miss the nutrients that the vampires receives from blood. One is life essence or a small taste of a human's life force. They don't reduce a human's life force though when they drink blood. They only get the excess of the life essence. They are also capable of walking under the sun if they want to.
> 
> Turned vampires can only drink blood as long as they are newly turned for at least two centuries. They also can't walk under the sun rays for at least a century and a half. This varies of course from vampire to vampire. But they are more sensitive to the light than noble vampires.
> 
> For a vampire so do they age much slower like a hundred times much slower than a human.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own x/1999 not its characters. They belong to Clamp. Only the plot and OC's are mine.

* * *

Kamui still couldn’t believe that his boyfriend of one year was, is, a vampire. He had first met Sumeragi Subaru almost two years ago in an alleyway. Where he was almost assaulted by a gang of muggers — he still believes that he could have handled them himself — and then Subaru, who had been outside smoking and unconsciously melted into the shadows, stepped forward and had wrapped an arm around Kamui’s shoulders.

“Do you need anything from me and my partner.”

The muggers had stilled at the expressionless face, cold voice and mostly at the dangerous glint in those emerald-green eyes. They were the most expressive feature of the tall and dark clad raven-haired male. The leader of the muggers placatingly put up his hands in the universal sign of surrendering.

“Ey man. We were just passing by and saw yer boy walk into the alley. Me ‘nd ma boys were just gonna warn ‘im it isn’t good ta walk tha’ way.”

The other men behind him were nodding along their leader’s words. Though privately they thought it was ‘unfortunate’ to have lost the chance to mug the beautiful and lithe built boy. Who looked like a real life angel with his pale skin and big, catlike violet eyes. They could probably have had some fun while they mugged the teen.

As if knowing what they were thinking, the dark clad man’s eyes seemed to go even colder. They backed away slowly and they couldn’t help but feel like the man’s gaze was like that of a predator’s while looking at its next bloody victims. They almost flinched when the green-eyed man stepped forward with his arm still around the boy’s shoulders, silently urging the younger male to walk with him.

When both ravens left the alleyway the muggers let out their respective sigh of relief. That had been so scary! Initially it was them who were the danger but then that man had appeared and the roles were reversed. They were the ones who felt like they were in danger before that man’s eyes. All men shuddered. They hoped that they never encounter that person again. They do like living after all.

After Subaru and Kamui had walked a good distance away from the alleyway so did Subaru release the boy, who tried to not think how comfortable he had felt with the taller raven’s arm around his shoulders. He usually didn’t like people touching him. Especially strangers. They both stopped on the empty sidewalk.

“Thank you,” Kamui said and held the other man’s gaze ‘til he felt his face heat up at those beautiful dark emerald like eyes.

_‘Thank you, but I would have been fine on my own. I would have handed them their asses back to them. Though thanks to you I saw one pair of the most beautiful green eyes I have ever seen in my life.’_

When Kamui once again looked at the taller male, he now looked amused. The green-eyed man’s face didn’t implicate it but those emerald eyes told Kamui everything he needed to know. He almost huffed his indignant but realized that it would only make him look childish and ungrateful and held back the urge. At least until he saw the dark clad man trying to stop the up quirking of his lips and Kamui unconsciously pouted.

Subaru on the other hand was fighting the urge to smile. Unknown to the teen before him, so was he able to read minds. He had learned how to control it and could read someone’s thoughts if he so wished but usually didn’t bother with it. But the violet-eyed boy’s thoughts just seemed to flow into his mind. And he was quite amused — and flattered — over how the teen thought that his eyes are beautiful and liked his arm around him when he knew that ‘Kamui’ wasn’t comfortable with people he didn’t really know touching him so casually.

And he had never thought that the slender teen would have such viscous thoughts about beating people up. The boy didn’t really look like he could harm a fly. He almost smiled when the smaller male seemed to huff but decided that it was too childish. But when the teen pouted he let out a small laugh, surprising both Kamui and himself. Subaru almost groaned when he could smell the scent of the teen’s rushing blood when Kamui blushed.

_‘He has a nice laugh.’_

Was what Subaru heard and he was tempted to hypnotize the younger male and make Kamui offer his sweet smelling blood to him. But he couldn’t do it. He didn’t like taking blood from innocents. He felt like he would defile the teen before him if he touched the unassuming boy, who didn’t realize what kind of danger Subaru is. So he didn’t say anything while turning around and walked away without a word and not even giving Kamui his name.

Kamui didn’t even have the time to react before the green-eyed man disappeared from his sight as silently as he had entered it in the beginning.

The next time they saw each other again, was about two weeks later. Kamui was working at his part-time job as a house cleaner when Subaru had hired Kamui — unknowingly — via his cleaning agency. Kamui’s duty was of course to clean the man’s apartment. Apparently so was the older raven a novelist that used another pen name since he liked his privacy. When Kamui found out that Subaru was his favorite author, he almost fanboyed in front of the novelist — who suspiciously looked amused again — but reined in the urge. Though, he did ask for an autograph for the first book that Kamui had read from Subaru’s works the next time he came to clean the apartment.

With time they both grew closer during the year after they had met and Subaru being half-asleep and tripping over the threshold and accidentally kissing Kamui on the lips, they both confessed their feelings and started dating.

During the year that they had been dating, so had Subaru strictly kept their relationship with innocent kisses and light petting over the clothes. Much to Kamui’s frustration. Subaru didn’t want to do anything more to his younger boyfriend yet, at least not until the boy was at least eighteen and knew who, or rather what, Subaru is. Kamui had turned eighteen March 14, and a few weeks after did the green-eyed man gather enough courage to tell his partner what he was.

Now they were sitting on opposite sides at the dining table in front of each other. One male extremely worried over the other’s reaction to his secret, and the younger one lost in thought as he recalled every odd thing that he hadn’t paid very much attention to before and had written it off as a weird habit of the older raven. Now though, did Kamui mentally face-palm himself how he missed the obvious signs that his boyfriend was part of the supernatural community.

Like the time that he had found blood tablets when he thought they were aspirin a day when he had been in a competition and had been hit on the head because his opponent had been a sore loser and his head hurt like a bitch. He almost threw up right there in the sink at the taste but had managed to keep it inside and swallowed them down with pain written all over on his face. Surprisingly so did they help dulling the pain in his head.

”Kamui?”

Said teen was brought back to earth from the unsure tone of his boyfriend. He looked up from his intertwined hands and saw green eyes full of worry. He gave a small smile to the older man.

”Well, it does explain some of your weird habits,” Kamui tried to joke to lighten up the tense atmosphere and was relieved when Subaru’s lips quirked slightly upwards.

”So you really believe me? You really believe that I am a vampire?”

Subaru’s face didn’t change as he asked the question but Kamui could still sense the uneasiness emitting from him. Kamui suddenly had a serious face on. The same expression Subaru had seen on him when he was competing in a karate match and was fully serious and concentrated on his opponent.

“I believe you, Subaru.”

The statement full of sureness let the vampire finally to relax a bit but he immediately straightened up when it looked like Kamui would continue.

“And you being a vampire doesn’t change my feelings for you.” Kamui reached across the table to place his hands atop the man’s colder one and smiled gently at his older partner, “And I’m glad that you told me the truth in the end.”

The smile the younger male gave him made the heaviness in Subaru’s heart lighten considerably. But now he had to bring up the other thing he had wanted to discuss with Kamui. Who noticed his hesitance and encouraged him to speak his heart out.

“What is it Subaru? You can tell me anything, you know,”

Steeling himself, Subaru started to explain another important matter to his young partner.

“Kamui,” the older raven started as he turned his palm upwards and intertwined both their fingers together, “I love you, and because I love you I want to make you my eternal E.”

Kamui blushed at the confession – because Subaru had only once said it to him when they both confessed their love – and wanted to ask what an eternal E is but knew that the vampire would explain it to him.

“An E means ‘emono’ in other words prey. A long time ago so were E’s artificially created humans that had no will nor emotions. They were made to be ours, the vampires’, feeders so that we would not go out and feed on normal human beings and become known to the human society. Later on with the advancement of technology my kind was able to produce several different variations to let us digest the right nutrients without drinking directly from a human. The current and most popular ones are blood bags and the blood tablets.”

Subaru took in a deep breath as he was about to explain what an eternal E is to his young boyfriend.

“Later, after vampires stopped making E’s, we discovered that we could make normal humans to E’s. These E’s could only be drunk from by one vampire and would age a little slower than other humans but we would also need their consent to do that, so we compensated them however we could. We also found out that we could make eternal partners of those E’s. An eternal E is made by a magical ceremony that will bind the soul of the vampire and their human lover, making the human the vampire’s only feeder and partner – as long as they both are alive – for eternity. If one of the pair dies their partner will also die soon after.

Well, to make a human lover a vampire’s eternal E is the equality of marriage in human society but more permanent. So Kamui, will you do me the honor of becoming my eternal E?” 

Kamui was quiet and without thinking he blurted out what he was thinking:

“So… in other words… you are asking me to marry you?”

He blushed as he accidently said it out loud instead of inside his mind. Subaru on the other hand smiled gently at his partner, because yes, yes he was practically asking Kamui to marry him. The green-eyed vampire nodded.

“Yes, I want to marry you Kamui. In the vampires’ way, and if you so wish, in the humans’ way too.”

Subaru could smell how much sweeter Kamui’s blood became when more of it flowed into the pink face at his confession..

“I…I…” Kamui tried to form a response but whatever he thought of saying died on his lips.

Kamui wanted to say yes to his boyfriend’s confession, but he hesitated. He may have known the vampire for two years and dated the man for a year, but he was hopelessly and fully in love with Subaru. No one, except Subaru, managed to understand Kamui as easily as the older man did. The first time he had met Subaru he was even comfortable with him wrapping an arm around his shoulders and tugging him closer to the taller raven’s body. But! It was a big responsibility for someone Kamui’s age to agree to something like marriage. The image of marrying Subaru appealed to Kamui in ways he couldn’t explain and he is sure that he wouldn’t regret agreeing to it. It just was so sudden that he couldn’t form any of the words that he wanted to say.

“I-I…” Kamui started again before taking a deep breath to calm down the swarm of butterflies in his stomach, “I would like to agree but…”

“But?” Subaru asked and tried to conceal the anxiety in his voice as he felt his partner withdraw his own hand from Subaru’s. His heart sunk at the action as his boyfriend started fidgeting in his seat.

“B-but do we have to do it immediately? Or could we wait ‘til I at least graduate from high school? And how is this ceremony even done?” Kamui mumbled and didn’t see that the vampire’s expression changing from heartbrokenness to elation, but Subaru instantly schooled his face to blankness as violet eyes peeked up at him from underneath thick and long eyelashes. Clearing his throat, Subaru answered Kamui’s questions.

“No, we do not have to do the ceremony immediately. The ceremony can only be done on New Year’s Eve if there is a full moon that night, and that isn’t for another two years till that will happen. I had meant for you to take this time to really consider if you wanted to become my eternal E, but I got a little too impatient,” Subaru answered Kamui a bit sheepishly.

The man’s cheeks turned a light pink as he was going to explain the ceremony of becoming eternal mates.

“The ceremony, as I said earlier, can only be done on New Year’s Eve. It involves a magic circle drawn by a mix of both my and your blood. I also have to chant the spell that will bind our souls to each other,” here Subaru hesitated a little but continued his elaboration at the teen’s interested look, “When I begin to chant the spell we both need to be connected and at the end I have to drink your blood.”

“Connected?” Kamui questioned, wondering what Subaru meant with that. Though he had a feeling that he would be incredibly embarrassed after seeing his boyfriend’s lips quirk up in the smile that had him scared since the time he had once lied about a man stalking him and the older raven found out about the matter. Kamui shuddered in remembrance.

“We will need to have intercourse at the same time we do the ceremony, meaning for us to be ‘connected’,” Subaru stood up and walked to his little love’s side and easily dragged the boy up towards his own body before wrapping his arms around the slender hips.

“Meaning we have to prepare this ‘part’ of you beforehand,” Kamui felt the hands sensually rub his buttocks and then a finger was pressing against his butthole, startling him enough to let out a squeak as his boyfriend pressed a kiss to the upper part of his neck, “And we will also need to be outside.”

_‘Outside?!’ _Kamui screamed inside his head as he felt his whole body turn red at the thought.

“Yes outside,” the vampire answered, and Kamui briefly wondered if the other man could read his mind, “We need to have the moon’s magical properties to shine down on our bare bodies to fulfill one of the requirements for the ritual to work. Another one would be that we would need to do it at a place sacred for vampire-human mates, fortunately so does one exist nearby – although it has been forgotten by other vampires – and it is on my clan’s private property. So you do not need to worry about anyone seeing us.”

Subaru was the last one of his clan that was alive. A hunter had killed the rest of his family and he himself had killed the hunter a long time ago. He had also lost the will to live at the same time, since that hunter had been the love of his life at the time, and he had just gone through the motions of life after killing his former lover. At least till he met a boy with the most beautiful violet eyes he had ever seen and the time that had been frozen for so long ago had begun to tick again.

Kamui felt like dying in embarrassment at the information as he let his boyfriend play with his hair, hiding his face in the older man’s neck.

_‘Wait a moment! What does Subaru mean by preparing me beforehand??!’ _the thought hit him suddenly and as Kamui expected so did his green-eyed boyfriend answer him!

“Preparing you would mean that the hours before the ceremony begins would be needed to prepare your body. An hour or more before we begin, your body would need to be cleaned thoroughly but before that you would have your prostate milked until you are unable to let out anymore semen so when the ceremony ends the magic won’t be able to leave your body in anyway and the change will occur then. You will also need something to be put into your entrance so your passage doesn’t tighten up after being prepared and cleaned.”

Kamui wished that a hole would swallow him up and make him disappear. When he looked up from his hiding place so did he see an expression on his boyfriend that he had never seen before. It was unnaturally roguish and the uncharacteristic face somehow suited the normally gentle man. Who leaned down so that their lips were only millimeters from another and Kamui could feel the other’s breathe against his lips.

“Want to try it, Kamui-chan?”

Said teen felt that hands going inside his pants and started fondling his rear. This was honestly the most intimate that they had ever been since they started dating, if one doesn’t count what happened during the Stalker Incident. Kamui felt like he was going to combust on the spot as he felt a finger teasing his hole through the cloth of his boxers. It took his everything to not moan at the sensation as he felt the tip of the finger slightly entering the hidden entrance and then withdrawing.

Subaru had a hard time controlling himself from taking Kamui right there and now on the dining table. But before he could lose his self-restraint so did Kamui manage to speak up before they went too far.

“W-we can’t!” he squeaked out loudly, much to the vampire’s dismay, “I-I have morning practice tomorrow! And I promised some juniors to show them what to do in certain situations when competing!”

Subaru silently clicked his tongue in annoyance. Those juniors didn’t want any advice but more opportunities to spend some time with his oblivious boyfriend. He had met those juniors before and accidentally read their minds and found out that they were part of his little love’s fan club.

(He did find out that the fan club had many pictures and videos of _his_ _Kamui _and had managed to convince a fellow vampire – who was the school’s chairman – to give him all those photos and videos and made sure that Subaru had access to the fan site in case more media products of his little love came up. Not that Kamui knew of it. At all. The violet-eyed teen wasn’t even aware that he had a fan club, because if the raven-haired high school senior knew he would go and find and then beat up the culprits that had started it.)

The vampire silently relented but not before requesting – a bit sulkily – that Kamui would have to kiss him to make him agree. The teen’s cheeks turned pink as he tilted his head upwards and place his lips against the older man’s pale pink ones. Though the peck was adorable, it wasn’t what Subaru wanted from his little love. And he made it known by the furrow of his brows.

Kamui knew immediately when he saw the frown that the light peck wasn’t what the other man wanted and tried again without further prompting. This time Kamui used his tongue to lick at the other’s lower lip before lightly biting it and sucking it into his mouth. When Subaru opened his lips, Kamui made sure to plunge his tongue inside and explore his boyfriend’s wet orifice and traced his tongue over his teeth. He could feel the sharpness of the vampire’s fangs and wondered how he never noticed it before even when they have kissed countless times now. Kamui managed to get Subaru’s tongue to play with his and they both leisurely let the exchange continue till Kamui felt the need of air. Subaru silently preened at the fact that he is the only one to cause Kamui’s kiss flushed face. The boy hadn’t been interested in such things as dating and kissing before he met the green-eyed vampire.

Subaru had enjoyed going slow with only kisses and some light touching over clothes. Since he hadn’t wanted to do anything more until Kamui turned eighteen and knew that Subaru was a vampire. But now when everything has been laid out on the table, so couldn’t he help but want to take it to the last base. His control over his feelings was too instable at the moment and he knew that they should stop now before he really takes Kamui and causes him to have a limp the next day. No matter how attractive that option was to him, so will Subaru not do anything if Kamui doesn’t want it.

Kamui could feel the heat coil inside his stomach as his vampire boyfriend continued to kiss him senseless the rest of the night.

* * *

Kamui could feel the stares of his juniors as he changed back to normal clothes. They had been staring ever since the moment he took off his karate-gi and Kamui couldn’t take it anymore.

“What the hell are you guys looking at? It’s not like you haven’t seen me change clothes before.”

“Shirou-senpai…” one junior started as he stared intensely at Kamui. He seemed oddly nervous (and irritated?) to the older karate practitioner, “When did you get a ‘bug’ bite you on your neck?”

“Bug bite?” Kamui questioned not understanding why the younger one looked so irked about it. Had he been bitten on his morning run before club practice today?

What Kamui didn’t know was that the ‘bug’ bite was honestly a ‘bugs repellant’ placed lovingly on his neck by his vampiric boyfriend during the night while he had slept over at the man’s place. He wanted the _bugs_ to know that the beautiful third-year senior already has a loving partner and that they cannot touch his Kamui.

“I probably got bitten during my morning run,” he said at last, not really remembering when he had gotten it and finished changing to his normal clothes and closed his locker door that withheld some of his things and a clean karate-gi with some very hard to unlock locks that couldn’t be opened unless one had the master keys that Kamui always had on his person. Unfortunately so did he have to ask the teacher in-charge of the Karate Club if he could add some extra measures to his locker since some of his things kept disappearing every now and then back when Kamui was still a freshman. And he did lock the locker. Every. Single. Time.

His teacher had given him a sympathetic glance when he brought it up and had given Kamui permission to strengthen the locking mechanism of his locker in the changing room. Since then, none of Kamui’s things had disappeared again. Ever. Though he had to do the same to his shoe locker and clothes locker in his homeroom class. He was given the same sympathetic eyes from the principal as his club advisor had given him.

When Kamui mentioned these incidents to Subaru – they still weren’t dating back then – who had looked like Kamui was the most pitiful person in existence. That hadn’t been amusing at all and he had demanded why the other man looked like that at him. Being older and more experienced, Subaru had just told him that he shouldn’t worry about it too much and ruffled the blue-black locks into a disarray and made the young human pout and smoothly changed the topic to something else.

Walking out from the dojo, the high schoolers saw a glimpse of a car and looked towards the entrance of their school. There was black Toyota Prius parked in front of the entrance at the sidewalk and a man leaning against the passenger’s door, smoking leisurely at the small stick of tobacco like he didn’t have any care in the world.

The man was wearing sunglasses and covering his eyes, he was as pale as white jade with green-black hair cut short at the top of his head but the strands were slightly longer under the crown. He was taller than the average Japanese person and the atmosphere around him was quiet and serene but held a hint of sadness and wisdom beyond his years. The fluttering of his loose black dress shirt that was untucked made the male look more unnaturally handsome as the color crashed against his pale skin tone. Those stone-washed jeans also made it clear that the man could afford brand names easily. They were tucked into what looked like black combat boots that could deliver a mean kick if the owner ever felt like lifting those long but thin and appropriately muscled legs.

Every student that had morning practice or club activities that Saturday afternoon at the school wondered who the person in front of their school gates was and just who was the man waiting for? No one noticed the stiffening of one teen in particular that was surrounded by juniors and seniors alike in between the mass of people, except one person that shouldn’t be able to see him but did.

“Kamui,” the man said softly as a small smile appeared on his face at the teen’s appearance, but it was clearly heard by everyone in the front who turned around to look at the most popular boy in their school. Who almost took a step back at the intense stares he felt all around him and stabbing him in the back and front.

Kamui didn’t look like it with his apathetic expression on his face but inside he was pleasantly surprised that his boyfriend had taken some time out from his usually busy schedule to come and pick him up. And the furthering curve of the man’s lips, Kamui was quite sure that Subaru knew what he is thinking. He had figured it out during their conversation the previous day.

_‘Curse those mind-reading abilities of his! Now it will be harder to hide something that will just excessively worry him or that’s plain embarrassing to talk about!’ _he thought unconsciously, not noticing the small glint of amusement appearing on the man’s face.

“Kamui,” Subaru called a little bit more firmly but his voice was still soft and the teen made his way towards him, ignoring all the stares directed at them both when they stood in front of each other.

The vampire stubbed the cigarette out by using a special container he had in his pocket and dropped the butt inside it while Kamui walked over to him. Reaching out with a hand to caress a pale cheek gently and smoothly leaned down to kiss the younger male squarely on the lips. Causing the crowd around them to gasp out loudly and for Kamui’s eyes widening considerably as green eyes peeked over the rim of the sunglasses to see the jewel like orbs clearly.

Kamui was too shocked to react and let Subaru lead him into the passenger seat of the Toyota. It wasn’t until they had been on the road for a little while that he came back down to Earth and blushed furiously at the revelations over what had happened in front of his school and schoolmates.

_‘At least I came out last year…’ _thought Kamui weakly as he covered his face with his hands out of sheer embarrassment. Sure, he had mentioned that he has a lover to his closest friends in school but he had kept it low-profile ever since because he had a bad feeling when his gut kept churning in protest when someone confessed to him and he thought of mentioning that he was already seeing someone. It was the same feeling he got when he had that stalker spying on him at the time.

Kamui shuddered at the memory.

“I won’t let that happen to you again.”

The determined response startled him and he felt the heat on his cheeks as he processed what the vampire said. He was happy but also mortified that Subaru had such an easy time hearing his thoughts.

“Are you able to, I don’t know, turn off your mind-reading powers?” groaned Kamui.

_‘Thank you.’_

Subaru hummed in thought as he parked the car in the apartments complex’s underground parking lot and turned off the engine.

“With other people mostly all the time unless I want to, but with you it is like that your thoughts just flow naturally into my own mind,” Subaru turned towards Kamui and gripped the young man’s chin between his fingers and used the thumb to gently stroke the smooth skin under his fingers, “It does not help that I also don’t particularly mind hearing those thoughts.” 

The green eyes of the vampire shone in the dim light of the underground lot and pulled Kamui’s eyes to them like a bee to honey. Violet eyes briefly glances down towards pale pink lips and the owner of the eyes wondered if the other would kiss him or do something else entirely. Green eyes were also drawn to the slightly plump and pink lips of his small lover and let his thumb caress them, drawing out the redness on the pale cheeks at the sensual action.

Subaru leaned over the gearbox with a hand still on the steering wheel and once again kissed Kamui but this time he made it more intimate than the quick close-mouthed kiss at the school. Biting the lower lip gently before sucking on it and plunged his tongue into the wet orifice to map out his lover’s mouth and to taste him.

Kamui moaned when his lip was sucked on and gripped the black dress shirt that Subaru was wearing when the other started exploring his mouth. Saliva was running down the corner of his mouth when the kiss had been going on a little while and Kamui tried to breathe through his nose but the vampire instantly stole it away in a way that made Kamui squirm in excitement in the passenger seat.

While they both were fighting for dominance did Kamui accidently nick his tongue at one of Subaru’s fangs and the man let out a loud moan when the sweet blood of his Kamui made contact with his taste buds and the kiss got fiercer as the vamoire got turned on by the delicious blood of the innocent beauty that was in his hands.

Kamui on the other hand was glad that they both were sitting down, otherwise so would he already have collapsed into a heap on the ground since his knees felt weak from the pleasure.

“Mmmff…” the exclaim was quietened down by the mouth on his when he felt a hand between his thighs that gently rubbed his half-hard cock to full hardness over the jean material.

_‘If it continues like this I’m gonna cum!’ _

Violet eyes fluttered open – and Kamui wondered when had he even closed them? – and met golden eyes staring right into his, observing his face with a keen interest. Kamui had never seen Subaru’s eyes like this before. A light golden color and the black pupils were slit like a cat’s eyes. They were so mesmerizing that Kamui’s whole mind went blank for a moment as the vampire continued to kiss him passionately.

He was brought back to the situation at the moment when the hand between his legs started to rub him harder. Being unable to protest out loud since he was still being kissed so his voice was muffled by Subaru’s mouth.

_‘S-stop, if you continue to rub me like that down there… I will…!’_

Moaning into the other’s mouth when the hand only continued with its actions without any intentions to stop, made Kamui wonder if Subaru could hear him or if he was also too lost in their act to listen to him.

Subaru did hear his lover’s thoughts but right now he couldn’t stop himself from continuing. Not when he saw that flushed face and those feverish and glazed eyes looking at him. It only made him want to see his little one’s face when Kamui reached the highest peak of pleasure. So he continued his actions while muffling the younger man’s voice. 

_‘C…I’m cumming!’_

Subaru felt his lover shudder underneath his hands as the pale cheeks flushed redder and violet eyes were hidden behind the eyelids. His mouth could feel the deep vibrations erupting from Kamui’s throat and the way those soft but firm thighs kept squirming around his unrelenting hand as he helped his lover through the orgasm. When Kamui went slack against the seat so did Subaru release his mouth and took in the visage that was his little love.

Kamui was panting harshly as he tried to regain his breathing and the feeling in his legs and arms that felt like cooked noodles. Kamui could feel the wetness inside his underwear and he felt embarrassment come over him. Even when he knew that it was his lover that made him come it was still embarrassing that he only needed to be kissed torridly and rubbed through his clothes to climax. But if he thought about it, what if Subaru had touched him directly? Wouldn’t he had come immediately then?

_‘Okay, cumming while clothed is still better than immediately when touched directly.’_

Kamui forgot that Subaru was able to hear his thoughts and didn’t censor them and didn’t notice the dark gleam in the now-turned-back green eyes. Which disappeared when violet eyes cleared and met gentle forest green eyes. The vampire leaned down once more to the panting human and kissed a flushed cheek and nuzzled his nose against Kamui’s nose and cheek till his breathing stabilized. Kamui smiled at the vampire’s actions and mimicked them until Subaru reluctantly withdrew when he realized that they had been down in the parking lot a little too long now.

“I didn’t go too far now, did I?” he asked and Kamui shook his head that no, Subaru hadn’t gone too far, it was just embarrassing that the first time they did something sexual was in the man’s car in the underground parking lot. Now Kamui wouldn’t be able to be in this car without remembering what happened here.

“Good.” Subaru sighed in relief and unbuckled the seatbelt on Kamui.

Opening the doors they both climbed out the car though Kamui grimaced as his underwear was an unpleasant mess now and stuck a bit to his skin and he could feel it a bit too clearly.

“Kamui?” Subaru questioned when he noticed the teen stiffening in place and grimacing. Kamui walked towards him – albeit a little awkwardly – and then they together went to the elevator that would take them up to Subaru’s floor.

When they entered the apartment, Subaru ordered his lover to go and take a bath while he went and got him a change of clothes, but not before kissing Kamui on the cheek.

Kamui, as ordered, went into the bathroom and didn’t lock the door, or more like he couldn’t since it didn’t have one. Subaru had apparently disabled it some time ago when Kamui kept hiding in there when he felt a bit too overwhelmed from everything around him and ignored Subaru, who had just wanted to help him. At least until the day Kamui was hyperventilating from a panic attack when the Stalker Incident was still ongoing and Subaru had to break it down to help Kamui in calming down.

Shaking his head away from those thoughts he focused on stripping the clothes on his body off while not making a mess. When he got down to his boxers he hesitated in letting them into the same pile as his other ones. Debating inside his mind what he should do, he tied a small towel around his waist and went towards the sink and tried to wash them as thoroughly as he could without any detergent. He didn’t have any spare ones at Subaru’s place.

He hadn’t expected that Subaru would pick him up from school and had originally planned to go back to the dorms to shower in his room and pack new clothes into a duffle bag before going to Subaru’s apartment again.

He hadn’t noticed that the door opening with his back facing it and his gaze down towards the sink as he tried to scrub the cum and stains out of his boxers with only water. He was startled when a hand reached out and gently tugged the dirty underwear away from his hands that he noticed Subaru behind him.

“You have to wash it in cold water if you do not want it to stain, since hot water will coagulate the proteins in semen making, worsening the stains, then you have to use a detergent that prevents them,” came the gentle instructions from the taller man that was pressed against Kamui’s bare back as Kamui watched the pale hands wash away the stains on his underwear with cold water and detergent while caging the undressed teen between his arms, making him watch while his cheeks colored. Subaru at last wringed excess water out of the grey boxers and took them and the other dirty pile of clothes and dumped them into the washing machine much to Kamui’s horror.

“They still need to be washed properly,” Subaru said before also starting to strip unashamedly. Startling Kamui to turn around when he saw those subtle back muscles flex at the motions.

He tried to ignore the man behind him who went to the bathtub to fill it with water and bathing oils as Kamui sat down on a low washing stool to wash his hair and body. Not noticing the green eyes that were glancing at him every now and then.

Not till another body sat beside his and began washing too. Violet eyes stole glances as the vampire washed his hair with his eyes closed. Kamui shivered as he felt the same heat enter his core again as he watched Subaru’s bare body. Subaru hadn’t even bothered to tie a towel around his waist and if Kamui tried to peek even a little he would be able to see…

Shaking his head off the indecent thoughts Kamui scrubbed his head so roughly that he got almost a little dizzy. Washing himself so all the suds and soap went down the drain and stood up abruptly, almost startling Subaru beside him, who watched the young male march towards the tub and sink down in the water till one only could see half-lidded violet eyes.

Subaru couldn’t help but hear Kamui’s thoughts as he continued to wash himself. Kamui had completely forgotten about Subaru’s vampire abilities in his embarrassment as he ranted inside his head.

_‘Oh my God! When did I become such a pervert?! Subaru is just washing himself and I get turned on by it and tried to take a peek at his dick! Oh God, just shoot me now. No, let me drown in my shame and hope that I don’t breathe again. But I managed to see a little… and Subaru is bigger than me down there…_

_AHHHH!! I wasn’t going to think about those things! A-and yesterday too! W-when Subaru mentioned the ceremony! Will we really have sex outside?!’_

Kamui kept wondering about the ceremony that would make him an Eternal E for Subaru.

_‘But does that mean we will have sex for the first time during the ceremony?’_

**_‘That would be pure torture even for me,’ _**Subaru thought. He might have the patience of a saint but that was only if one didn’t hit the points that he cared about. Like when that stalker had almost managed to touch Kamui last year.

That had been the first time in a long time that Subaru had felt white, hot, burning anger inside him and he would have killed the rotten human if Kamui hadn’t managed to calm him down. The vampire hadn’t let the teen out of his sight after that for the two weeks that Kamui was recommended to live somewhere else than the dorms while the headmaster settled matters with the media since it had been a teacher at school.

Subaru had dragged the teen back to his apartment and didn’t let Kamui leave except for training down at the gym that was on the first floor of the building. The teen had almost blown up at the older man because of cabin fever but Subaru had calmed him down by taking the younger male to a park that was nearby for fresh air.

Standing up from his sitting position on the low stool, the vampire walked towards the tub with the absentminded boy, and not at all bothered with his own nakedness. He had lived far too long and had long since accepted his own self, both body and mind. Being a naked model for one of his one-nightstands in the past also helped a lot with it.

Subaru easily slipped inside the tub behind and behind Kamui. Leaning his arms and head on the porcelain edge of the bathtub for a moment before pulling the smaller body towards his own. Startling Kamui when he was dragged backwards and feeling a warm, sturdy and bare body behind him. Kamui blushed when he realized that there was only a small flimsy towel separating their bodies from touching each other directly. He flushed further when he felt the knot being undone and before he could react, so was the wet towel taken off his waist and put down on the floor beside the tub. And out of Kamui’s reach.

Long pale arms embraced Kamui from behind and around his waist that was hidden by the water and a chin leaned down on his narrow shoulder. Kamui tried to turn, to meet his lover’s green eyes but he was distracted when one hand that had been resting around his waist suddenly moved upwards and gentle fingers traced the smooth skin as the vampire mapped the surface that made up for his human’s torso.

Fingers stopped temporarily at a pink bud and traced tight circles around the area and made Kamui whimper at the unfamiliar feeling. But before he knew it so was the hand holding his chin gently and tilting his head upwards. Kamui could feel lips at his shoulder and they peppered kisses down on his skin up along the pulse of his neck. Kamui started to breathe faster as the kisses continued up to his ear and let out a yelp when teeth nipped at the cartilage before sucking at it.

“S-Subaru…?” Kamui questioned softly, not understanding why his lover had suddenly started to touch him so sensually.

The vampire didn’t answer him and continued to suck at a patch of skin right under the ear, leaving a reddening mark afterwards and tilted Kamui’s head further to the left as his right hand spread the slender legs and placed them over his own so Subaru could keep them open. Kamui’s blush turned from pink to red at the position, especially when the right hand of Subaru started to caress the space right above his genitals before trailing down. Skipping Kamui’s awakening erection and pressed lightly at the perineum.

Subaru heard his little lover squeak at the feeling before continuing down to the entrance of the anal passage. He caressed it with the tip of his finger. Kamui mewled at the feeling of being touched directly down there for the first time.

He was startled out of his mind when the vampire suddenly scooped him up into his arms and stood up while carrying Kamui. Who had a sense of vertigo as he suddenly found himself on his back on his boyfriend’s king sized bed.

“Wha??” Kamui managed to get out before being kissed out of breathe by the vampire, whose eyes had turned golden and was breathing harshly, trying to stop himself from losing control. Breaking the kiss Subaru hovered over the younger male between pale thighs on his knees.

“If you do not want this Kamui, you need to get off the bed now and get dressed. I can and will wait until you feel ready.”

Kamui finally regained the air that he had lost into his lungs and reached upwards and looped his arms around the man’s neck and managed to drag the surprised male down so that they were connected chest to chest and kissed his lover intently. When Kamui broke the kiss he looked squarely into golden slit eyes and mustered up his usual courage.

“I want you Subaru. Please, make love to me.”

Subaru closed his eyes and took a deep breath and opened them again. His golden eyes had calmed down drastically from his earlier urges and he once more had regained control over himself. Well, almost completely since his eyes were still golden. He kissed the young man beneath him gently and sweetly before separating their lips once again. The vampire let a gentle smile form on his face as he looked straight into determined jewel like eyes.

“I love you, Kamui,” he whispered gently against pink and kiss bruised lips. The blush that had dispersed returned full force but at the same time so did Kamui’s expression mirror his lover’s.

“I love you too, Subaru,” Kamui whispered back, his tone also gentle.

Kamui’s eyes widened when he heard the nightstand’s drawer opening by itself and a plastic bottle and condoms flew out of it and towards the bed and landed besides Kamui.

_‘Magic?’ _Kamui thought in wonderment but his lover brought his gaze back to Subaru when he felt a mouth sucking at the space between his neck and right shoulder. Leaving another mark on the unblemished skin of Subaru’s little one.

“I will show you more later,” he said as he peppered the right shoulder area with more marks, “Focus on this now.”

The sentence was emphasized with a grip on Kamui’s half-hard dick, though the organ was quickly filled with blood and completely swelling up in seconds. Kamui groaned in pleasure as Subaru gently caressed his manhood. The sudden coldness on his erect shaft startled a moan out of him.

“C-cold!”

Subaru hushed his little love when he leaned down to kiss him.

“You won’t feel the cold soon enough,” the vampire promised heatedly into the flushed cheek as he gripped the boy’s manhood more firmly this time and started to stroke him up and down in firm pumps and much smoother movements because of the lube.

“Aaaah…haaah!” Kamui moaned as he writhed in pleasure beneath the man’s hands and mouth that was playing with his right nipple while the other hand rubbed and pinched the other rose-pink bud.

_‘N-no! If you tease me like this I won’t be able to hold on to the end!’_

All the pleasure suddenly stopped and Kamui was confused while his mind was still being in a pleasured haze. He looked up at his lover who was sitting back up on his hindlegs while pouring a generous amount of lube onto his hand and on Kamui’s entrance. The human mewled at the coldness and was surprised to see Subaru’s eyes darkening further.

_‘Is Subaru going to stick his fingers into me down there?’_

“Yes, I am going to ‘stick’ my fingers in down here, Kamui?” Subaru drawled as he caressed the pink ring on the outside till it relaxed enough for him to push his index finger inside until he reached the knuckle.

“Mmmgh…”

The entrance of the finger didn’t hurt but it did feel weird having something up his ass.

“Are you alright, Kamui? Nothing hurts right?” Subaru asked in concern.

“N-no. It doesn’t hurt. It just feels a little weird,” the violet-eyed youth answered and he could feel his walls clench around the finger. Subaru let out a quiet groan in his mind when he felt the soft yet tight and warm passage tightening and loosening around his finger. 

“I am going to pull it out and then push it in again, alright?”

At Kamui’s nod did Subaru pull the finger out and then back in and repeated the motion several times until he felt Kamui relax enough and inserted another finger inside. The stretch of the fingers burned slightly but it wasn’t too bad. Kamui was used to things that hurt much more than this.

Subaru began to separate his fingers to widen the entrance further. Kamui soon got used to the stretch and even started to enjoy it as he started moaning. Then a third finger was pushed inside and it would have hurt more if not at that moment had Subaru pushed all fingers deeper inside, hitting Kamui’s sweet spot.

“NNAAAHHH!!” Kamui arched his back at the sheer pleasure that attacked his body.

Golden, supernatural eyes were entranced by the sight of the younger male’s pleasure filled face and watched as if hypnotized as he continued to thrust his fingers inside and hit the same spot again and again, making Kamui to moan and mewl out loud. Those sounds were like music to Subaru’s ears.

_‘N-no, stop! I don’t want to cum with only fingers inside me! I want to come with Subaru!’_

At the thought, all movements of the vampire stopped abruptly and all the self-control that Subaru had previously managed to rein in, broke free. Golden eyes started to shine and Subaru almost let his fangs extend and grow larger. He was coherent enough to lube himself up and remember that this was Kamui’s first time and tried to calm down by taking deep breathes. Subaru has had a hard on since he had his lover’s squirming body against his own inside the bathtub and Kamui’s behind had unconsciously kept rubbing against his manhood.

Subaru had planned to push inside slowly, considering that this was Kamui’s first time.

“Please, put it in Subaru,” Kamui whispered into the vampire’s ear after seeing the man struggling and sat up and embraced his older lover’s shoulders with his thin arms.

All thoughts of being gentle with the boy that was hugging him flew out of Subaru’s mind at that one sentence and the feeling of his lover’s body sensually pressing against his. The vampire could feel Kamui’s hard nipples rubbing against his own chest and the youth’s erection pressing against his abdominals.

Using his strength to push Kamui back down and lifting the slim hips up to plunge his own hardness inside. Subaru groaned as his cock was encased in the warm but still tight passage.

“AAAH!” Kamui yelped out in pain.

_‘Subaru is much bigger than three fingers!’ _Kamui grimaced in pain as he tried to relax around the large girth of his lover. Clenching and unclenching at the hardness inside him, unaware that he was making it harder for the golden-eyed vampire to keep still and not just throw away all the reservations Subaru had and fuck Kamui until he couldn’t walk for days.

“Thank you for…nngh.. the…compliment,… little one,” Subaru managed to grit out through clenched teeth as he tried to regather himself. But it was hard with how tight Kamui was and it took all of Subaru’s saint-like patience to keep still.

Wanting to help Kamui to relax the vampire reached between their lower torsos to grip at the now half-hard arousal of his little lover.

“Ahh…Haaah…haa..nhhh…” Kamui panted as Subaru started pumping his manhood, alleviating the pain inside him slightly and making his muscles around his lover to loosen a little.

“You can move now…” whispered the embarrassed teen and Subaru nodded before releasing his arousal and gripping Kamui’s hips gently to slowly pull out and then at the same speed pushing in again.

The warm passage tried to clamp down onto the retreating hardness that had been inside, not wanting to let it go. But soon enough so did the vampire push inside again forcing the walls to widen again. Subaru kept up the slow pace long enough that Kamui wasn’t feeling any pain.

_‘It feels good…’ _Subaru could hear from the teen’s mind, _‘But it isn’t enough… I want Subaru to go deeper, faster, harder!’_

**“As you wish, my Kamui.”**

Kamui was surprised by the deep tone of his lover, never had he heard the Subaru’s voice so deep and full of dark promises but he didn’t have any time to wonder when his waist was gripped and suddenly he was bent in half and Subaru started to thrust into him faster, deeper and harder.

“NNNAA! AHHH!” the moans didn’t stop the deep pushes instead it encouraged the vampire to thrust that much harder into his lover’s body.

“NYAAAA!”

The scream of pleasure only aroused Subaru further as he found Kamui’s prostate and continued to hit it every time he thrusted inside his compliant love. They both could hear their sweaty and hot skins slapping against each other. Kamui could feel his lover’s cock deep inside him, driving him crazy with pleasure as the man continued to drive into him and directly hit that spot inside him.

_‘N-no, nonono. Don’t hit that spot anymore! I’m becoming weird…!’_

Slowly decreasing his pace until he completely stopped moving but still remaining inside his little love, Subaru leaned down to kiss Kamui, who complied easily and let their tongues intertwine with each other. Kamui’s arms that had been gripping at the sheets the entire time looped around his lover’s back and gripped at the sweaty shoulder blades. But the kiss was broken by Kamui when Subaru started to grind against the bundle of nerves deep inside Kamui with the head of Subaru’s cock, making the human boy mewl out in pleasure.

“N-no..! Nnng… nnnyaa…! Th-that place…”

_‘P-please don’t touch that spot anymore! It’s making me go weird!’_

“You are not going weird, love,” Subaru started and continued to grind against his lover’s sweet spot, “It just means that you like it and feel an unmeasurable amount of pleasure when it is touched.”

Subaru leaned back and this time he lifted his human lover with him without losing any of the contact that their bodies had. Kamui was now made to sit on Subaru’s lap.

“Wha..Aaa~nnh!” Kamui was startled at first and then moaned when he felt his lover go even deeper inside him now with all his weight down on Subaru’s manhood. He squirmed inside the embrace of the vampire, unintentionally grinding against his vampiric lover as he tried to escape the feeling of being penetrated so deeply.

_‘Too deep! It’s too deep inside!’_

Kamui felt his hips being lifted upwards and then pushed downwards.

_‘?!!’ _

Kamui didn’t understand what was happening anymore, he wasn’t able to think. His mind was clouded with pleasure as his lover continued to lift him up and down, always hitting that spot deep inside him.

“Subaru… Subaru…Subaru!”

Having his little love cry out his name in a blissful expression while they were making love did things to Subaru’s heart. Things that he had thought he had forgotten so long ago was being reawakened once again. The feeling of love, and the emotions that love brought forth inside him; sadness, anger, happiness, comfort, warmth and protectiveness.

Subaru reached between their bodies and started to pump his small lover’s erection. Kamui moaned at the friction his arousal got. He felt like he was going to go crazy, all his sensitive spots were being attacked at the same. His lover hitting the bundle of nerves deep inside him, his dick being stroked in time with it and his nipples being played with that sinful mouth that bit, sucked and licked at the pink buds on his chest.

One stroke, a bite, moans, pleasure clouding his mind and body.

_‘I’m gonna cum!’ _

This time, Subaru didn’t stop but continued with his sensual attacks and he could feel the muscles tightening around his member and suddenly loosened and clamped down on him harshly when his young lover climaxed.

“SUBARU!”

White ribbons of semen shot up and coated both of their lower bodies and chests when Kamui cried out his lover’s name in pleasure, and he could feel a hot sensation inside his hole and he moaned as his lover continued to milk his erection as he slumped down onto the other man’s torso. Helping Kamui through his orgasm and his own as Subaru continued to thrust into the body of his little love until they both were utterly spent and panting hard.

Subaru, being a vampire and much older, had a larger amount of stamina than Kamui and only needed a few moments to gather himself while he closed his eyes as they turned back from gold to green and lifted Kamui off of his now limp cock. Kamui tiredly moaned at the feeling of emptiness when his hips were lifted off of his lover’s dick and was gently laid down on the equally sweaty and dirty body as Subaru moved and shifted their bodies so that they were laying sideways while facing each other.

Kamui snuggled into his lover’s arms and tilted his head upwards to meet the pale pink lips of his boyfriend. They continued to kiss and cuddle till Kamui fell asleep, too tired to keep his eyes open. Kamui felt safe in Subaru’s embrace and he was lulled to sleep by the vampire’s gentle humming.

Subaru stopped humming when he felt his little love’s breathing going deeper and slower. He continued to hold Kamui for a while till he thought that he should clean their bodies and wash the sheets, since they were wrinkled and dirty with sweat and other bodily fluids. He gently released Kamui, who shivered at the sudden loss of warmth around him.

The smile that graced the Subaru’s face could only be described as loving as he gently picked his lover’s smaller body up and walked into the bathroom that was connected to the master bedroom in the apartment. The bathtub was still full with warm water thanks to the heater the tub possessed and let Kamui down into the water. After he made sure that Kamui wouldn’t slip lower into the water, Subaru used his vampire speed to change the sheets – since he didn’t want to leave the sleeping boy alone too long in case Kamui would happen to slide down deeper – and dumped them into the washing machine and set it on.

Subaru took out the plug of the bathtub and let the water leave through the pipe, slowly revealing the slender body of his Kamui to his eyes once again. Red marks covered the teen’s neck and torso and the beautiful face was still flushed from their love making. His gaze lowered and he saw the small puddle of white that slowly seeped out of the loose hole and gathered at the bottom of the tub.

At that moment so did Subaru’s possessive vampiric nature shiver in delight, so much that the man couldn’t help the change of his eyes and they turned golden once more to burn the image of Kamui into his mind. The vampire was also tempted to take a picture and gave into the urge after debating inside his mind if that would be alright and went after his phone that he had left in the bedroom. He returned to the bathroom and took a clear picture of the scene and one more of Kamui’s face and saved them inside his special folder for images of Kamui that needed a code to be opened for viewing.

Subaru climbed into the porcelain tub and turned on the showerhead and sat down and gathered his lover’s inside his arms and let the smaller frame of Kamui rest on his own body as he gently pushed fingers inside his lover’s entrance to scoop out the thick liquid from the passage. When he finished so was Kamui’s face redder than before but he remained asleep and Subaru washed them both with soap and water before drying Kamui’s body and hair and put him into one of his pajama shirts before gently tucking Kamui into the comforter on the bed.

The vampire stayed a few moment beside Kamui, caressing the peaceful face and brushing away the few strands of hair from his lover’s face and tucked them behind an ear. As a vampire so didn’t Subaru need much sleep and would sometimes watch over a sleeping Kamui when he would stay over. Especially during the Stalker Incident when Subaru had been too worried to leave Kamui’s side for even a moment.

But right now he was only filled with bliss as he watched the gentle motions of his little love’s chest moving up and down and his relaxed face.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Problems of Kamui's earlier high school years rears their ugly heads back into his life. Subaru manages to save him as Kamui managed to buy enough time. But it still lead to consequences.

* * *

Violet eyes fluttered open to the sound of tapping keys of a computer. It came from beside him. Through sleep clouded eyes the owner could see the dim orange light of the nightstand lamp and the light of a small display of a laptop. Rubbing away the rest of the Sandman’s spell, so did purple-blue eyes focus on the hand that kept combing through his locks and petting his head, Kamui unconsciously nuzzled into the cool hand when it caressed his cheek and a chuckle reached his ears and Kamui turned towards the owner of the hand. Sleepy violet eyes met with kind forest green eyes that were behind a pair of black rimmed glasses.

“Did you sleep well, Kamui?” the man continued to play with Kamui’s black-blue locks as he waited for an answer, which was a nod.

“What time is it?” asked Kamui and was a bit surprised over how scratchy his voice had become and rubbed at his throat. The other man helped him sit up and a glass of water was given to him and Kamui started to drink it thankfully. The water helped quite a bit with alleviating the soreness in his throat as he sipped at the cold liquid slowly. When the glass was empty did Kamui give it back to Subaru, who placed it on the nightstand.

“It’s six in the evening,” Subaru answered Kamui’s question while letting an arm surround the slight frame of the teen and leaned down to place a kiss on the crown, “You slept for about two hours only.”

Kamui flushed at the affection of his lover and then turned red when he processed what had happened a few hours earlier. It took all of his might to not try and hide under the comforter. It was then by glancing down that Kamui realized that he was only wearing a too big pajama top since he could feel the hemline end right under his butt, the sleeves covering his hands and more.

_‘Why am I dressed like this?!’_

“You went to sleep while we were cuddling and I could not let you sleep while being all dirty, so I cleaned everything up and dressed you.”

The answer was said casually but Kamui couldn’t help but blush at the thought of his lover cleaning him while he is unconscious.

_‘Please let just a hole swallow me up already and let me escape the shame!’_

“You do know that I will find you even if you were to hide?”

“What?”

“I am able to track you by your scent no matter how far away you are as long as we are in the same country,” the vampire explained to the curious teen.

_‘I wonder what I smell like? Does Subaru like it?’ _

His little love’s unconscious thoughts would one day kill him, Subaru mused as he restrained himself from glomping Kamui because of his adorableness.

“You natural scent is that of the ocean and sunlight.”

The answer made Kamui think of his hometown in Okinawa that was near the sea. It had been a while since he had been back. Not since his mother’s death six years ago. He had lived with his aunt for a little while but back then she had recently gotten married and was still newlyweds with her husband and he had felt quite uncomfortable while watching his aunt, Tokiko, and her husband being all lovey-dovey. He had decided to attend a school that had dorms when he moved to Tokyo. He managed to get in with a full-paid scholarship in both Academics and Sports for middle and high school, and as long as he continued to do well in his club and exams, the school would continue to pay for his living expenses and school materials.

He didn’t have much pocket money back then and had applied for a job with the principal’s permission. Who, for some reason, had cried and said that there weren’t that many hard-working students in their school nowadays and that Kamui was such a good child. The principal had even used his connections and gotten him his current job at the cleaning agency. Which he enjoyed since his co-workers were all nice people.

His aunt had been unhappy that he would work at such a young age but relented when Kamui persuaded her that she and her husband, Issei, would need as much money as possible to raise their to-be-born child.

(What Kamui didn’t know was that his aunt kept discreetly putting in money together with his scholarship in his account thanks to her husband who worked at the bank without his nephew-in-law’s knowledge. Tokiko’s husband’s co-workers found it funny every time Kamui came to the bank to put in some of the tips he received from his work from the friendly grandmas and grandpas sometime, and the man would frantically hide if he was in a probable sight of the teen.

His co-workers had also become fans of Kamui, especially the men who saw the nationals for the high school division when Kamui won the solo tournament and came in third place in the team competitions in karate. The women – and some men – wished that they were ten years, or more, younger so that they could date the charming boy. Issei, who had heard those comments, had hissed like a cat and threatened them to not touch his nephew-in-law, or else.)

“What are you thinking about?”

The deep voice asked near his ear and brought his wandering mind to the present.

“Don’t you know?” he asked the vampire curiously.

“I was too busy admiring your beauty and cute expressions to listen.”

The compliment brought the heat back into the human’s face.

_‘Do people get even more shameless the older they get?’ _Kamui thought weakly.

“If you have lived as long as me, then yes. Shame is harder to feel with age when you have experienced enough to make you feel like it is no longer such a big deal.”

_‘Shit! Why do I always forget that mind-reading ability of his?! Damn it! Again??!’_

“Language Kamui,” Subaru chided, and Kamui let out a frustrated sound, much to the man’s amusement.

* * *

It was Monday morning and the first thing Kamui saw on the school’s bulletin board was an extra-large edition of the school’s News Paper front paper. Which was a picture of Kamui and Subaru’s surprise kiss on Saturday afternoon with the headline

** _BIG NEWS! THE OUR MOST SOUGHT AFTER MALE STUDENT’S, SHIROU KAMUI’S, SECRET BEAU IS REVEALED!_ **

** **

Kamui stood stunned in front of the board and ignored all the whispers around him before ripping it down and crumpling it up into a ball and throwing it into the trash can.

“How pointless,” he muttered and left for his morning class. Not caring if he got complaints later for tearing the poster down.

The students watched the third-year high schooler walk away before letting out their reactions.

“How cool~!” every member of the violet-eyed teen’s fan club shouted, which was almost the whole student body.

Kamui felt a shiver run through his back. He had a bad feeling about today. Oh well, his juniors will just get some thorough tough love from their senior today in afternoon practices.

* * *

** _ Friday, 18:36 _ **

Kamui had given both his fellow seniors and juniors a thorough ass kicking trainings the whole week at club practices and now he was making his way back to his dorm room after having cleaned a few apartments and houses at his part-time job.

No one in the school had even commented on his relationship with Subaru since Monday morning, because they all knew he could kick their asses in five seconds flat. Some seniors from a neighboring class had tried. One of Kamui’s classmates had timed the beatdown the smaller high school senior gave them. Well, no one except the News Paper Club who tried to interview him. The violet-eyed raven had ignored them and hid from them so he could eat and study in peace all week.

(He was glad that no one noticed the make-up that his lover had applied to his skin the first morning and then had taught Kamui how to apply it so he could do it himself in the mornings until they disappear. It was as if the man was silently saying that he would place his marks wherever he wanted without any consideration what kind of troubles it would give Kamui.)

He was walking by the common room where everyone that lived in the dorms could socialize and watch movies or have a gaming tournament on the game console during their free times. Kamui was just passing by when he heard the news.

_“The convicted, Kirikawa Senjou, has been released from prison yesterday evening and the mental care rehabilitation center has cleared him as healthy and let him go last week. The man is in his middle forties and was a teacher at Clamp Campus. He was a renowned history professor in both their University and High School departments. The reason for his arrest was that he was discovered to be stalking and harassing a student in the mentioned school. _

_It fortunately did not escalate to sexual harassment during the time it was unknown. But the day he was caught he was discovered by the victim’s friend of trying to assault the victim in an abandoned building and was beaten quite badly by an unknown entity and had to recuperate for seven months from internal and external injuries.”_

Kamui tuned out the news lady’s voice as he felt his heart starting to race uncomfortably fast. He managed to stumble back into his room, and even in his state did he close his curtains and check his room from nook to cranny to make sure that there weren’t any hidden cameras anywhere in his dorm. He looked very closely in his bathroom and checked that none of his clothes were missing. Kamui knew that the school had made his door and window more secure after that day six months ago so that no one but the owner of the room could come in without permission from the owner, not even the teachers.

The teen leaned on his bedframe as he sunk down with his knees to the chest, trying to calm down his rapidly speeding up breathing.

“I’m safe, I’m safe, I’m safe now. He can’t get in here.”

Kamui kept muttering the mantra to himself several times until he finally calmed down enough to not hyperventilate.

The ringtone of his phone startled him and Kamui was almost afraid to check who it was. A hand slowly reached for the smartphone in the leather case that was in his backpack. The device was taken out with hesitation and the violet-eyed teen almost silenced it but when he saw the familiar kanji of his lover’s name the tenseness that had been hanging heavily onto him lightened up a bit. He touched the green symbol on the display and connected the call.

** _“I am inside your dormitory.” _ **

After the short sentence the call was cut off and Kamui didn’t have any chance of responding to the other man. He almost jumped out of his skin when he heard knocks on the door of his room and scrambled up from the floor to open it. Which was quickly closed but Kamui could still see the curious and surprised stares from his dormmates at seeing his so-called beau in the male students’ dormitory.

“Subaru?” Kamui questioned when the man searched for something inside his room before finding his suitcase.

The vampire placed the bag on the bed and opened it and started to pack all Kamui’s school materials, some of his clothes, his two extra karate-gi, underwear and necessities.

“Is there anything important in here yet that you want to take with you?”

_‘Ruu,’ _Kamui thought unconsciously and flushed in embarrassment when the man looked under his comforter and found the well taken care of but old stuffed bunny with dark green eyes. Though it seemed like the vampire froze when he saw the animal and abruptly turned towards Kamui and back to the bunny several times, it was like he couldn’t believe what his eyes were seeing.

“Kamui… where did you get this bunny?” the vampire asked so softly that Kamui had to strain his ears to hear him.

The teen made a confused noise in his throat at the question but still answered Subaru’s question.

“I don’t really remember it clearly. But when I was about three, I think, I got lost at a summer festival and started crying in front of one the stands,” Kamui’s face turned nostalgic as he remembered that summer day so long ago.

“Then this person, a man, suddenly appeared in front of me and held Ruu out and started to ventriloquism and move Ruu so that it appeared like he was moving. It fascinated me so much at the time that I had stopped crying. I knew that I shouldn’t talk to strangers since mother often warned me against it. I don’t know why or how, but I just felt that the man wouldn’t hurt me. So when he offered to help me look for my mother I took his hand without any hesitation and he gave Ruu to me to hold.

We then started looking for my mother everywhere we could think of and when I was hungry he even bought me a candied apple and some cotton candy to share since I was so small and would get a stomach ache if I ate too much. We also fished for goldfish and he didn’t get angry or anything when I failed and kept paying for me to try again and again until I succeeded in catching one by myself. And when I was tired from walking around he lifted me up to sit on his shoulders, telling me that this high I would be able to see my mother better and find her.”

Kamui snorted in remembrance.

“That man had the patience of a saint. Even when people were intentionally rude to him, thinking that he was a child molester or kidnapper, he didn’t snap at anyone and gently corrected them. And when people told them that they would call security he honestly told them that would be a big help in finding my mother. They all looked at him like he was crazy. In the end they chalked it up to that I was either his kid or a kid brother from a remarriage. He didn’t even get angry when I dropped some of my juice on his hair while sitting on his shoulders. Thanks to me being so high up, my mother was able to locate me and I was safely handed over to her.”

Now Kamui seemed embarrassed.

“But I didn’t want to let go of him. I remember crying and demanding that the man return home with us. Mother was trying to calm me down gently but I wouldn’t stop. Not until the stranger started patting me on the head and told me that he was the spirit of a bunny that had managed to transform into a human since bunny spirits helps people who are lost. And that he had to go back to the forest to keep helping people who got lost inside to find their way back. He then told me that Ruu would be my companion until the time we meet again. I remember promising him that I would try and find him in the future when I am older.”

_‘And to be his bride when we meet again.’ _

“In the end, while I didn’t forget the encounter with Mr. Stranger but since I was so young I forgot most of his features. The only thing I know for sure is that his eyes are green since that was the only similarity between Mr. Stranger and Ruu.”

After finishing the explanation that turned into a story of his past so did his boyfriend put the stuffed bunny gently into the suitcase and closed it.

“Why did you name it Ruu?”

Que the embarrassed flush made its reappearance and Kamui cleared his throat.

“Well, the bunny was named after Mr. Stranger but at the time it was too hard for me to remember his name correctly and I only recalled that his name ended included a ‘ru’, so the bunny became Ruu.”

_‘It also became my most precious toy that was like a safety blanket for me.’_

The vampire finally smiled.

“That’s adorable.”

“Subaru~!” Kamui whined, “I am not cute, adorable nor any synonyms for those words.”

“No, you are not,” and Kamui proudly puffed his chest out but deflated when the green-eyed man continued with a smile, “You are extremely adorable.”

* * *

They came back on track when Subaru dragged the stunned Kamui into his car with his suitcase in tow, which went into the trunk while Kamui was ushered into the passenger seat. Through the window could Kamui see some of his schoolmates staring in astonishment at the scene where Subaru was dragging him through the dorm to the guest parking lot. They also recognized Subaru as the man in the school’s newspaper from Monday morning. All of them thought that Subaru was much more handsome now that they could see his face without the sunglasses.

Back in the car, Subaru had pushed the ignition button and started to drive out of the parking lot and back towards his apartment with his now-retrieved lover. The vampire had been researching materials for his newest novel while the news was on in case something important had happened. And he was glad that he had been listening. When the name ‘Kirikawa Senjou’ reached his ears the hardcover book in his hands almost got ripped into half as his head snapped towards the television and green eyes were met with the mugshot of the person that had tormented his Kamui since the day the teen had entered high school.

He only had to hear that the ex-teacher had been released and Subaru immediately called the current headmaster of Clamp Campus and negotiated with the man that Kamui should come and stay with him temporarily in case the former stalker decided to ignore the restraining order of not approaching the school, the dormitory or the student’s work place and Kamui himself in over 150 meters (about 164 yards).

The blond vampire agreed because, one; the man’s apartment complex had one of the best security systems in the country and it wouldn’t be easy to get inside the building or the underground parking lot if one wasn’t a resident. Two; the older noble would be able to protect Kamui since Subaru was, almost, always at home and could pick the teen up from school and work. And the final reason was based on the headmaster’s ability of prediction; he had a bad feeling about letting Kamui stay in the dorms all alone where his only protection was his dorm room and window.

When they arrived Subaru had in an instant moved and had lifted Kamui up in one arm and the other hand was dragging the suitcase to the elevator that would take them to the first floor where they then had to switch to the lift that would stop at the top floor where the den of the vampire’s was. Even if a thief or something managed to get inside the building they wouldn’t be able to open the door to Subaru’s apartment. Not when he had chanted protection spells for the whole apartment so that it would expel any person with ill intentions and erase their memory of why they were there in the first place.

“Subaru?!” Kamui spluttered as he was carried in one arm while his lover was walking across the first floor where several of the building’s residents that had been conversing stopped when they saw their mysterious neighbor, who lived on the top floor, walking with what looked a high school student in his arm while dragging a large suitcase like it was a walk in the park. The women fawned over the eye-candy the two males were, while the men were jealous over how strong the black-green haired man was if he could easily carry an almost fully grown male in one arm, no matter how frail the teenager looked.

The nonchalance of the vampire both amazed and frustrated Kamui sometimes, right now though it was frustration that Kamui felt towards Subaru when the other wouldn’t put him down no matter how much he struggled.

_‘Oh God! I will do anything he wants later if he just. Puts. Me. Down. Right. Now!’ _His dismayed thoughts must have been heard since the rapid walking pace abruptly stopped and he was gently set down onto the floor.

Kamui looks inquisitively up at his boyfriend when Subaru suddenly decided to let him down. Subaru didn’t say anything and just grabbed a hold on the smaller hand and proceeded to drag the younger boy with him towards the elevator that would take them up to the penthouse.

“Mark your words, Kamui.”

Kamui was confused for a moment before recalling his previous thought but didn’t think too much of it. There’s no way that Subaru would ask something outlandish from him, since he didn’t have much money on him, and either way so wasn’t the vampire a materialistic person.

The elevator doors closed and the atmosphere inside the small compartment somehow felt tense between them. Kamui sneaked glances at his boyfriend as the elevator slowly ascended towards the penthouse when he thought the other wasn’t looking. Subaru seemed somehow stiff, unnaturally so, when the elevator doors opened again Kamui had to hold in the fond sigh as his boyfriend predictably drags him into the hallway and then through the front door of the penthouse.

He was surprised though when Subaru didn’t let him go before dumping him into the bathroom once again and only gave him a big knitted sweater to wear and nothing else before saying that he will go to his study and do some work. Leaving a flabbergasted Kamui in the empty bathroom, watching his lover nonchalantly walking out as if Subaru hadn’t given him only a sweater to wear.

The first thing he did was to remove all the make-up on his neck and chest before washing his hair and body in the shower but he hesitated a bit when he reached his private parts. Wondering if he should prepare himself, Subaru didn’t say anything but the if the garment that the older man gave him was any indication then Kamui could expect them to be intimate tonight, right? He gave it a little more consideration before biting his lower lip as he coated his right hand’s fingers in soap and used his left hand to support himself on the wall as he reached between his buttocks and traced the crack between them until the fingers reached the hidden hole.

Taking a deep breathe, Kamui carefully inserted his index finger inside himself. His muscles resisted in letting it in but soon relaxed as the teen wriggled it inside. Soon he tried to pull it out and back in again several times till Kamui got used to it and inserted another finger. He mimicked the motions his lover did to him last Saturday as he stretched his entrance while pumping his fingers in and out of himself. Kamui could feel himself harden as he continued to widen his lower orifice with three of his fingers now.

Kamui changed positions so that he was leaning his back on the wall as he took himself in his left hand and pumped his arousal in time with the thrusts of his right fingers. The raven-haired teen was embarrassed that he was masturbating inside his lover’s bathroom and he would die of shame if Subaru were to know what Kamui was doing inside his apartment to the vampire’s ignorance. Or worse walk in on him.

Though, the image of his lover possibly walking in on him was kind of a turn on for him. What would Subaru do if he saw Kamui doing this? Would he join him? Make Kamui finish in front of him and then take Kamui? Leave Kamui to his own devices? The possibilities were endless in Kamui’s mind and after a few more pumps to his erection and hole, and the images in his mind helped him come over the edge and coated his hand in white. Which was promptly washed away by the water from the shower.

Kamui remained under the water for a while, at least until he could regulate his breathing, before drying himself. Now, Kamui was having a staring contest with the sweater that his boyfriend had left him after folding his uniform and put his boxers into the washing machine.

_‘Maybe Subaru just needs me to be dressed like this because of one of the books he is writing?’_

It wouldn’t be the first time. Over the years they have known each other, Subaru had asked Kamui to dress in different outfits or behave in a certain way that would help to fuel the imagination of the author. Once he had to act like a secretary for the vampire since he was writing a mystery around a business man and his mysterious secretary. Kamui even had to dress in a suit to act the part.

Subaru had lived for so long that he had several different pen names under his name, which meant Subaru had written a lot of different genres. The novelist did write a lot about the supernatural though. It was a book about the end of the world, ‘The Promised Day’, that was the first book that Kamui had read from Sakura Hokuto, who Kamui had thought was a female, and he became a huge fan of her and her books. Or at least he had thought it had been a female until he had tripped over one of the original manuscripts for the book, literally, when he had been cleaning his former-client’s-but-now-boyfriend’s penthouse’s storage room.

(Kamui had almost squealed in excitement when he saw the manuscripts and mentally fanboyed right then and there.)

The point is, Kamui had worn a lot of outfits to help the man, and the sweater was probably the same. But until now so hadn’t the older man asked him to wear anything too indecent. A sweater wasn’t indecent, if one was to wear pants or something underneath. But the vampire had without words asked him this time to only wear it, and Kamui would treat it as an outfit to help the man with his books.

Kamui inhaled deeply before putting on the garment on.

* * *

Subaru had been working on his new novel in his study after putting away his little mate’s belongings in his closet and cupboards and the bunny on his bed. His green eyes had lingered on the toy, but he had to distract himself from imaging his little love in his sweater that was too big for the younger raven and the lithe, slender body underneath the baggy garment.

He lit a cigarette inside his study and tried to ignore the images that floated into his mind. They didn’t come from himself but from his little love that was apparently enjoying himself inside the shower. Subaru had to admit that Kamui had a lively imagination and he wanted more than anything to go and join his Kamui, but he still had some work to do and resisted the very tantalizing temptation. It took a little time but soon enough so was Subaru immersed into his book and had blocked out everything else. He had already figured out the plot, the main characters, their biography and their personalities.

It wasn’t until he heard knocking on the doorframe to his study, did Subaru look up and was met with the sight of his little love in the white sweater. Pale legs were exposed from the knees and the collar too wide so one end fell down and revealed a red peppered shoulder, neck and collarbones. The cheekbones of the young and beautiful face was flushed and the owner was fidgeting in place as he held two mugs of tea. One for the working author and one for himself.

Subaru took in the visage of his little love and beckoned the younger raven to come closer. Kamui blushed as he felt the cold air of the room brush against his private parts as he walked closer and the soft threads of the sweater tickled his whole body. The younger man gave the hot tea to his older boyfriend, who put both his and Kamui’s mugs down on the study desk. One hand gripped at the nearby pale wrist and gently dragged the teen to straddle his lap. Subaru wrapped his arms around the small of Kamui’s back and leaned upwards to put a chaste kiss on luscious pink lips.

The pink flush turned red and Kamui reciprocated the kiss as he felt his lover’s trousers against his bare knees and looped his arms around his vampire’s neck as the kiss got deeper and more heated. They separated and both were gasping lightly against each other’s lips. Kamui tilted his head upwards as his lover kissed him from his chin down to his throat but was careful to not leave any marks this time, knowing that Kamui had morning practice the next day. Covering up all those marks with make-up took a lot of time, even if Subaru had enjoyed ‘dolling up’ his little love.

The vampire leaned back into his computer chair and let his hands slide further down until they settled down just under his little mate’s rump. Kamui flushed at the placement of the vampire’s hands but tried to get used to it and leaned forward to rest his forehead against his boyfriend’s.

“I still have homework to do…” Kamui whispered against his vampire’s lips.

A small smile appeared on the face of the older raven and he tugged Kamui even closer to himself. He sometimes forgot that his love is still a high school student, even if the teen was eighteen, so did Kamui often behave as if he was older. The boy in his arms had to grow up much faster than others with a working single mother, who passed away when his love was still only twelve. Kamui didn’t often even act like other kids that was his age, and in the beginning so had Subaru treated Kamui as any house cleaner he had hired in the past, before Kamui, but when the thoughts of the teen’s past kept coming into his mind gave Subaru a new perspective of his newly hired cleaner.

“Alright,” Subaru said before standing up and let the teen’s feet slide down onto the floor but his arms were still around his lover’s waist, “Go do your homework and I will cook some dinner meanwhile.”

One more kiss followed the statement before Subaru let go of Kamui and let go of the high school senior and to let him do his homework. But not before leaving some parting words that would make his little mate blush.

**“Your imagination is quite lovely, my love. And arousing.”**

* * *

After overcoming the scene where his boyfriend had found out what Kamui had done in the shower earlier. And Kamui belatedly once again remembering the ability of his partner and current, temporary, landlord. Kamui had gone back into the living room to study.

After finishing his homework and eating the pasta that Subaru made for them, they washed the dishes together and Kamui was drying the last plate when he felt his lover hug him from behind with arms around his waist. The violet-eyed boy almost froze in place but continued to dry the dish in his hands with the towel.

“Are you alright?” Subaru asked quietly, finally bringing up the topic they had been avoiding all evening. Kamui placed the plate in the dry-holder and let his hands fall down on the arms circled around him and slumped back against the sturdier body behind him. The act of him being alright was put down and he suddenly felt so tired. Really tired. Just remembering last year’s incident exhausted and terrified him.

_‘No… I’m terrified that he will come after me and finish what he started that night…’_

Subaru hugged his little love closer to himself. If he could, he would have had Kamui stay in his sight for at least two months if they weren’t in the apartment. His vampire side snarled at the thought that someone else would touch his mate against his will. The vampire pressed his face behind the smaller male’s ear and nuzzled the silky black hair to calm himself down.

“I will make sure that he won’t touch even a strand of your hair or get near you.”

The firm promise of protection made Kamui feel safer than ever and he knew that the man holding him would keep to his words. Turning around in the arms of his lover, Kamui hugged him back and buried his face in Subaru’s shoulder and let the distressed tears he was holding back finally fall down and were soaked up by the black long-sleeved shirt. Subaru didn’t say anything and just held Kamui tighter as he let his lover let all his distress out and he drew gentle circles on Kamui’s back, comforting the younger raven.

Subaru smoothly moved the both of them to the couch, where he let Kamui sit on his lap sideways. Subaru’s head was pressed against the crying teen’s head, one of his hands kept drawing circles on his lover’s back while the other was holding Kamui’s nape and threaded his fingers through the black locks.

It took him a while and Kamui’s eyes were surely red and puffy from crying his eyes out as still let out some small sniffles. The arms that were holding him moved and Kamui could feel the thumbs of his lover wipe away his tears as he came out from his hiding place that was his vampire’s shoulder. He let Subaru caress his cheeks with his thumbs. When they were done wiping away his tears and Kamui nuzzled into the touch.

Subaru let a smile come forth on his face as a comfort to his little mate and Kamui tried to return it but it came out more like a grimace, but the older man didn’t care, he was just glad that his little love wasn’t crying anymore.

* * *

_‘Screw self-control… as the young ones says nowadays, it’s overrated.’ _Subaru thought as he laid in bed with his little mate draped over him. Kamui had fallen asleep shortly after his crying episode and the vampire had moved them from the couch to the bed in his room. The vampire had forgone his shirt and he could clearly feel his small boyfriend’s lithe body through the garment and while he didn’t want to do anything while Kamui was asleep, he still couldn’t move away, not with the death-like hold Kamui had on him.

As a vampire, Subaru didn’t need much sleep and right now was one of those many times that he couldn’t fall asleep. He hadn’t really planned to do anything when he gave the smaller male his sweater. The nobleman had just wanted to see how his little mate would look like wearing only his sweater on his bare body, claiming the beautiful boy as his with all his marks fully visible. Especially now when that failure of a teacher was out again.

Kirikawa Senjou might take revenge on Kamui, because the teen was the cause why he got caught when they were found by Subaru, who had tried to call his boyfriend since they were supposed to meet at a café for a date. But when the younger raven didn’t answer his calls, Subaru had gotten worried and tracked Kamui down to an abandoned building.

That would have become an apartment/studio office but they had to stop in the middle of the construction when it became known that the owner of the land was involved with embezzlement from his former company. And it was good that Subaru had done it. Otherwise that night would have been very different and more traumatic than it already was for Kamui.

The vampire was brought back to his current situation when the light, sleeping youth shifted his position and laid on the bed beside Subaru instead of on him. Subaru also turned so he laid on his side and caressed his little mate’s cheek before leaving the bed to do some more work in the study. But not before kissing his little love’s forehead. His green eyes were unconsciously drawn lower to where the sweater had ridden up higher and teasingly hid the crotch area and Subaru had to rip his eyes away from tainting the innocent image to something indecent.

Being a vampire meant that in the early stages of his life Subaru had been the most active at night until he had to learn how to live amongst the humans and changed his routines from being a creature of the night to blend in with the humans and walk under the sun together with them. Subaru didn’t regret his choices now since it led to his biggest happiness that he ever could have found, Kamui.

Though, now he had to leave the sleeping teen’s side if he didn’t want to turn into a predator like his vampiric side wanted.

_‘A cold shower it is first then work.’ _Subaru thought with a sigh as he got off the bed and into the bathroom that was connected to his room and took a very, very cold shower.

* * *

Kamui did go to morning practice on Saturday but with an addition. All other club members were staring at the reading raven-haired man that was sitting on a chair near the dojo door. Sometimes so would green eyes get drawn towards the practicing teenagers, or one specific teenager. One of the few and more braver members asked the quiet but handsome man if he wanted something to drink while waiting, he was stuttering though. Another teen took the chance to talk to the former vice-captain that had decided to ignore the clamoring.

“Hey, Kamui?”

Said teen gave his friend – fellow classmate and former captain of the Karate Club – Arisugawa Sorata, a single glance before continuing with the obligatory punches they had to do. But the brunet kept bugging the smaller teen.

“What?” came the irritated voice. Subaru was quite impressed at the personality change his little mate always had when he interacted with others that was not him.

“Why’s ya lova-bo ’ere?”

There was an eyeroll.

”Did you see or hear about yesterday’s news?” Kamui asked.

Kamui had told Sorata and his girlfriend, Kishuu Arashi – another friend of Kamui’s – about the incident last year. They both had been outraged when they, and Kamui’s other friends, found out about the stalker had been their teacher and that said teacher had threatened Kamui if he said anything to anyone, Kirikawa would fail the violet-eyed teen in History. Which meant that his scholarship would be withdrawn and Kamui wouldn’t be able to pay the school fees and would have to quit school and transfer schools.

Sorata shook his head in denial. No, the brunet had not heard the news. He had been on a date with Arashi and they had spent the night at his apartment that was owned by his adoptive grandfather, the brown-eyed male had also overslept that day and didn’t have time to hear about the news.

“**He’s **out.”

Seconds ticked by until Sorata understood what Kamui meant by ‘**him**’ and the brunet almost went out to search for the scumbag of a teacher if not for the smaller teen’s calm look.

“How are ya so calm?!” the taller male whisper shouted. Not understanding how the smaller teen could remain so calm.

“I’m not,” Kamui answered softly, “I’m terrified that he will come and find me again,” violet eyes glanced to the side and briefly met green ones and a small smile emerged on the beautiful face, “But I have the world’s best bodyguard.”

_‘Hands down that my vampire will win against that **man **if they ever meet again.’ _

Subaru felt heat gather in his cheeks – but managed to withhold the color from showing on his face – at hearing Kamui think of him as his vampire.

Sorata could feel the loving atmosphere between the two ravens and see their loving gazes that sneaked glances at each other.

“Yer both are so lovey-dovey.” The taller boy said after a few moments after observing several exchanged glances. A pink flush appeared on Kamui’s cheeks in embarrassment and annoyance, but mostly embarrassment.

“SORATA!”

All older club members were met with a familiar sight of their former captain being chased by their former vice-captain and laughed at the act of childishness from the both of them. While the freshmen were astonished over their seniors’ unusual behavior, since it was the first time they saw Sorata and Kamui like that. Subaru hid a smile behind his book at the scene of his Kamui acting like the teen he was.

The peals of laughter increased when the black-haired teen body tackled the brunet and they play wrestled on the wooden floor.

* * *

A little over three months had passed and there had been no signs of Kirikawa Senjou anywhere. But that didn’t mean that the ex-teacher had given up. It was possible that the man was waiting for a chance when they relaxed their guards around Kamui.

It was now Summer and it had been as long as three months that Kamui had started living in the penthouse together with his vampire boyfriend and had officially moved in since it seemed unnecessary for him to still pay for his room in the dorms. Especially when the only time he had to return to the room was to get some of his school books or other necessities that had now been moved to Subaru’s apartment. Then both ravens had discussed about it and decided that Kamui should move in officially.

Subaru had planned to ask Kamui to move in with him at the end of the year, before Kamui would start his university life. His plans had just been moved forward a bit with the former teacher on free foot.

In Summer so would Kamui have gone on the annual Summer camp for the Karate Club if it he hadn’t been advised by the chairman, Sorata, his other friends and Subaru to not go since they had no idea where Kirikawa was at the moment. Who had also been keeping a very low-profile and had gone underground in hiding.

Neither Kamui nor Subaru liked it. Kamui wanted to know because he couldn’t keep feeling terrified when he was outside alone when he was walking between places to clean. Subaru couldn’t be with him every single moment he was out and the man’s cheerful editor had dragged Subaru back to his study to finish his current work. Much to the vampire’s dismay and to Kamui’s amusement.

Now though he wished the man would have followed him. Kamui had been on his way to his last cleaning gig for the day when he heard footsteps behind him.

_‘One… two… no there are more than ten people behind me!’ _

When Kamui knew how many people were behind him he discreetly texted his lover.

**To Subaru:**

**Ten or so people following me. On my way to my last assignment for today.**

** _~ Sent ~_ **

** **

Kamui was brief and concise with his text, knowing that Subaru would track him down and get him. But all his thoughts were blacked out when he had unconsciously lowered his guard and the back of his head hurt and felt a prick in his neck.

* * *

He had been following **him **for several months now. **He **was always watched around the clock and his plans had to be changed when that vermin had taken the **one **that **belongs **to him and hid **him** from his sight and always watched out for **him**. **He **was his. And he wouldn’t forgive anyone that took **him **away from him.

But soon he would be able to have **him **in his arms again. The **angel **that belongs to him ever since the first he saw **him **five years ago on that Spring day. He couldn’t tolerate that **he **allowed **himself **to be marked by someone that wasn’t him. He knew. Even if **he **covered the marks he knew. He could see them.

But soon that wouldn’t matter. Soon his **angel **would belong to him again and he would erase any signs of that vermin from **his **mind and body and replace it with himself. Soon his **angel **will be at his side again. His **angel**, his **Kamui**.

* * *

The men had been following the teenager for weeks and now they finally had a chance. It was small. Because the boy had had years of training in the martial arts and had been on high alert whenever he was outside, even if he was with someone. That’s why when he had lowered his guard for a small moment, the men took the chance and hit the back of his head and in case, drugged him.

A black van drove by and stopped at the sidewalk. The men hauled the unconscious teen into the back part of the van and drove away.

Few moments later, a black clad man arrived at the place and punched the wall when he couldn’t find Kamui.

* * *

When Subaru received the text from Kamui, he dropped everything he had, despite the protests from his editor, and went out to find him. He didn’t bother to take his car. Not when his lover was in possible danger. The vampire made sure that he wasn’t seen when he jumped to the rooftops and took a sniff of the air. It took a few moments but soon enough he caught a whiff of his mate’s scent and followed it.

With his speed it took him only minutes before he reached the place where his lover should have been. But he was too late. When he arrived there was no signs of the teen except for the grey backpack that belonged to Kamui. Subaru punches the wall in frustration and he feels the cement giving after his fist as it crumbled around his hand.

He was just a few minutes too late but in those minutes his boyfriend had been taken by the one that Subaru had sworn to protect Kamui from. The vampire wanted to wallow in his misery and failure but it wasn’t the time right now. Knowing he had all the time for it later.

Now, he had to track his lover down and save him from a delusional maniac. 

* * *

His eyes felt heavy and he didn’t feel too good. It was too hot. He felt too hot. His body was too hot. He could feel the cool, hard mattress underneath him and he could sense someone near him.

It took him some while until Kamui realized that he was blindfolded and handcuffed to a metal frame of a bed. When he noticed, he immediately started struggling despite the numbness in his limbs.

“Now, now, Kamui-kun. You don’t need to worry~! You are home now~! Now you don’t need to worry about that **man **defiling you anymore~!” A sing-song voice came and the blindfold around his head came off.

The familiar voice brought shudders to Kamui’s mind and body as he processed who was caressing his cheek and could see his worst nightmares in person once again, but all his protests and screams were muffled by the gag in his mouth. But Kirikawa misunderstood the shuddering, thinking that it was one of pleasure at seeing him again. The ex-teacher reached for his back-pocket and took out a switchblade, scaring Kamui immensely when the sharp tool neared his shirt and cut it apart and revealed his lean torso to maniacal black eyes.

“Aaa~h! You truly are beautiful Kamui-kun~!” the man praised in marvel as he took in the pale skin of the violet-eyed male and let his hand trace the lean body up from the neck to the hem of the jeans.

Kamui was scared stiff when the sharp knife neared his skin and horrified when his shirt was cut open. Inwardly he shuddered at the touch of the ex-teacher. And it was not in the good sense like he got from Subaru. The feeling of disgust swept over him as the bastard above him continued to touch his torso and face. But when the old man leaned down to kiss him, even though he had a gag in his mouth, Kamui turned his face away. He didn’t want to be kissed anyone except Subaru. There’s no way that he would let himself be tainted by Kirikawa or another man that wasn’t his lover.

Kirikawa, however, didn’t like it, and tried to turn his head towards him but Kamui remained stubborn, angering the greying brown haired man further. The middle-aged man got up from the bed and paced around the room that Kamui could finally see. It was small and clinical. There was only the bed he was lying on, a sink, a cupboard and a toilet in the room. The only window had metal grid and bars covering it and the door was made of metal and it seemed to be able to be locked from the outside, making it impossible for Kamui to escape. Especially when he was handcuffed.

His planning was stopped when the one voice he didn’t want to ever hear started talking again.

“IT’S THAT VERMIN’S FAULT!” his kidnapper screamed in anger and hysteria as he started kicking the door, “HE HAS CONTAMINATED YOU! THERE’S NO OTHER REASON FOR YOU TO REFUSE ME! THAT BASTARD MUST HAVE FOOLED YOU TO THINK I WOULD NOT COME AND GET YOU BACK AND TOOK MY PLACE!!”

_‘Like hell! Subaru is much better than you will ever be! And like hell I will sleep with an old man._

_………_

_Okay… Subaru is older than Kirikawa – by a lot – but at least he looks like he’s in his middle twenties and not like he’s nearing his fifties like this bastard. Subaru would also never force me to do anything that I don’t want to do.’_

Feeling hands on his body again, Kamui snapped out of his thoughts as his unwanted stalker tried to unbuckle his belt. Keyword, tried. Because this time Kamui struggled, harder. Knowing that the delusional bastard would go all the way if he didn’t fight back. But it was easier said than done, since Kamui could only use his unbound legs to fight and wiggle around as much as he could with his hands bound while still being a bit numb from the drug that had been injected into him earlier.

The actions of the teen enraged Kirikawa more and tried to make him stop but he was pushed off the bed by a harsh kick to his stomach. The thud echoed through the room between the two males. One in shock and the other in fear, not knowing what the other would do now.

Kirikawa was feeling white, hot, burning anger course through his body as he digested what ‘his angel’ had done. The blank expression changed from shock to something hideous, and Kamui wished that he could be as far away as possible from his kidnapper right this moment.

The restrained teen didn’t even have a chance to react when his jeans were ripped apart and his legs bound to the lower frame of the bed. Now the only thing protecting Kamui from Kirikawa’s molesting hands was his underwear. But he couldn’t retaliate anymore, not with all his limbs restrained and bound.

“Oh Kamui, my Kamui,” Kirikawa said in a falsely and sweet reprimanding tone as he got up on the bed again, between the bound legs, and leaned forward to caress the face of his prize for being so patient for almost a year, “If you just had not let yourself being fooled by that vermin I wouldn’t need to treat you like this. Now you will have to relearn who you belongs to.”

Kamui could only watch in horror as one wrinkly hand slid down his body, while the other reached for the pocketknife again. The blade cut the left side of his boxers and the side of the soft thigh was revealed to lust filled black eyes. The ex-teacher was momentarily enchanted by the sight and his fingers lightly brushed against them before going inside the broken cloth and caressed the delicate skin that he could now reach.

Disgust, shame, terror and other myriads of feelings washed over Kamui as the hand neared his groin, and he couldn’t bear to watch anymore and turned his head away and shut his eyes close. Refusing to see the sight of another man touching him that wasn’t his lover.

“So beautiful.” The man said as if he was hypnotized.

_‘SUBARU!!’_

***BANG** *** **

The heavy metal door broke off from its hinges and flew across the room and landed with a loud, vibrating sound on the crumbling wall. A black booted foot could be seen and heard when it was set heavily down on the cemented ground.

* * *

Over an hour had gone by since Kamui had been taken, and Subaru had called the chairman of Clamp Campus, Imonoyama Nokoru, informing the blond vampire of the abduction. He had tried to catch his lover’s scent in the wind but there was no trace of it. His mind was frantic and he was starting to panic, thinking of the worst that could happen to his Kamui.

But Subaru knew he had to calm down. Frantic feelings clouded the mind, making it harder for someone to do what they needed to do. The vampire inhaled deeply before letting the air out, clearing his head. At last he remembered a spell that he learned a long time ago from his grandmother. It was meant to track someone down if he had something that belonged to the person he wanted to find. Fortunately, in the events of misfortune, so did the grey backpack belong to the violet-eyed raven.

He took the bag in his hand and took out a notebook from it and ripped one blank page off it and put the notebook back inside again. The summoning runes had to be painted on the paper by blood, and by biting the tip of his finger until the red life essence was exposed to the air and could be used to be drawn on the checkered paper. Golden slit eyes were watching the paper transform from ordinary paper to a small white bird that took to the skies and flew beyond the rooftops, the vampire followed after it quickly. Not wanting to waste even a second, because the longer he took the more probability it was that Kamui would get hurt in an irreparable way.

Subaru flew over the rooftops after the artificial animal that was going to find his lover. He followed it until he reached an abandoned industrial area and saw it flying into a crumbling building. His nose picked up the smells of several people but only two of them were prominent inside the building while the others were slowly fading away. One belonged to his beloved while the other belonged to the one person that Subaru held a great distaste for, he might even say hate.

His ears though picked up the sounds of struggling and a bed creaking. That was not good in Subaru’s mind. The sound of a bed moving and Kamui in that building with his very unwanted stalker.

_‘SUBARU!!’ _

The scream echoed inside his mind and he could feel the emotions from Kamui resonance with his own. He rushed inside and up the stairs until he reached a heavy armored door. Behind the door he could sense his lover and he didn’t hesitate when he lifted his leg, contracted it and kicked the door and watched dispassionately how it flew across the room and into a now crumbling wall.

But when Subaru stepped into the room he froze, like ice had formed inside his body, when he saw the state of the one person that meant the world to him. **His **little love was bound to the metal frame and gagged with a cloth around his head. But his blood burned from inside when he saw those teary and terrified eyes and the ripped clothes on the bed.

The humans didn’t even have time to blink when the offending professor was held against a bare wall with a hand around his neck. The black-eyed man couldn’t even reach the ground with how high he was held up and tried to struggle against the vice-grip on his throat, at least till he saw those golden slit eyes. The old human could feel himself trembling in fear as he watched those animalistic eyes contract in fury as the seemingly younger man growled at him and the human male could see the raven-haired man’s canines extend into fangs.

Subaru could feel his blood burn in white hot anger as his eyes took in the shriveling human that dared to harm and touch his mate. He wanted to rip this man apart, make him suffer for touching his lover. He opened his mouth to his at the greying haired male to hiss at him before throwing him into the other wall, the only show of his anger towards the ingrate of a bastard.

All the air in Kirikawa’s lungs left and his head hit the cement hard enough to knock him out. The moment the other man was out, Subaru rushed to the bed and unbound the legs and broke the handcuffs and untied the knot behind black-blue locks. The vampire wasn’t surprised when Kamui surged upwards and curled up into his body, while slender fingers gripped at the back of his trench coat. The sobs wrecked the small body and Kamui could finally put down the act of being strong as he cried in Subaru’s embrace and released all the terror and shock over almost getting raped again. Only this time it had been a much closer call than one year ago.

Subaru just held his lover tighter to himself as he let the teen’s tears soak the front of his black turtleneck. The vampire felt relief now when Kamui was finally back in his arms. They sat there on the bed until his sobs were reduced to wet sniffles. Subaru didn’t say anything when he shrugged off his coat and wrapped it around his almost bare lover, since Kamui’s clothes were ripped to shreds and unwearable now.

Kamui gladly took the long trench coat and wrapped it around himself. He was still trembling and grabbed onto the older man when Subaru started standing up. No sound escaped Kamui’s throat as he looked desperately at the other man. Subaru returned to his previous position to calm his little mate down.

“Kamui, I am just going to tie him up and call Imonoyama-san,” Subaru said gently and when he was sure that his little one was able to let him go, so did Subaru take the rope that had bound his lover’s legs down and used it to tie up the ex-teacher and handcuffed him to an old pipe so he wouldn’t be able to escape.

(Subaru also gagged the bastard in case he tried to call for help.)

He went back to his lover and fished out his cellphone to call the headmaster about their whereabouts and that he would be taking Kamui back to the apartment. When the blond vampire said his agreement Subaru didn’t hesitate to scoop up his little love into his arms and used his vampire speed to get out of the building and took to the rooftops.

It was the first time that Kamui had been that high up and the lights of Tokyo at night would have amazed him if he had been in the right state of mind, but right now the glamorous sight was the least thing on his mind.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamui asks Sorata for advice and was given something that would help him with his relationship with Subaru.

Subaru didn’t know what to do. He had taken Kamui back to the apartment and let the teen down gently on the bed. He watched worriedly as the younger raven curled into himself while using the black coat to hide himself. The small frame of the boy was trembling and Subaru couldn’t even comfort him. Because every time he neared him, Kamui flinched in response, making Subaru extremely worried.

At least until he recalled something his sister used to do for him when she was still alive. Quietly he got up from the bed and walked into the kitchen to make some hot milk with honey.

The only thing the vampire could hear was the muffled snuffles from the bedroom as he prepared the hot beverage. Once it was done Subaru put the mug on a small tray and walked carefully – he didn’t want to spill the honey milk – back to his lover’s side.

Kamui didn’t hear that Subaru was back but he could sense the other’s presence when the older man entered the room again. The tears that he was hiding from Subaru’s gaze continued to soak the black cloth with his lover’s scent on it. He didn’t want to cry anymore, he had had enough of crying for the day, but the tears just continued to flow down from his eyes and making his sight blurry.

“Kamui…” He managed to wrench his face away from his knees to see those familiar gentle green eyes of his lover. Kamui had expected to see pity in those familiar emerald colored orbs but to his concealed surprise, so could Kamui only see tenderness, love and understanding in his boyfriend’s eyes. When Subaru saw that he had the smaller boy’s attention he showed the purple mug with the piping hot liquid inside.

“Drink this,” the vampire urged gently, “My sister used to make it to me whenever I cried in the privacy of my room in the past, and it always helped me to relax and calm down.”

Kamui hesitated for a small moment but in the end he gingerly received the mug and handled it carefully since the porcelain was hot. He gently blew at it and watched the vapor flow towards the opposite direction, he took a small sip from the edge of the mug, careful of burning his tongue, and the hot milk blend soothed his sore throat and the taste of honey gave him a sense of assurance. Kamui continued to sip at the warm beverage until he finished it and gave the mug gently back to his lover. But this time he only clutched the cloth tighter in his hands instead of retreating into himself.

Subaru was quite relieved when his little mate took the mug and drank the warm milk blend inside it. Green eyes watched carefully and patiently as the other male finished the drink.

“How do you feel?” Subaru asked after putting down the mug on the nightstand. He wouldn’t ask the younger raven if he was alright, when he obviously wasn’t.

Kamui thought about it. How did he feel?

Happy that it was over now. Angry over how he let himself so easily get kidnapped. Glad that he managed to hold on long enough till Subaru found and saved him. Disgusted and ashamed over how he let – no matter how unwillingly it was – another man touch him. Dread and helplessness over how close it had been that he would have been…

“I…” Kamui tried to formulate his thoughts but nothing could really describe how he felt and settled for something simple, “I don’t know… mixed I guess?”

The words was said so softly that if it had been anyone but Subaru they wouldn’t have heard the teen’s words. The vampire could understand the feelings of his little love and knew that it would take some time until Kamui sorted out his feelings.

But now Subaru had to get his love into proper clothing. He didn’t want to risk Kamui catching a cold with the additional trauma this incident would no doubt cause. His hands neared his coat that was covering his lover’s body and he moved them slowly so that Kamui could see what he was doing. Slowly and carefully he took the trench coat off of his lover’s body to assess the damage. Previously he had been too focused on getting Kamui away from that place and hadn’t been able to really check what kind of condition his lover was in.

The black garment fell off slender shoulders and revealed to green eyes his lover’s bruised body. The wrists and the ankles had red lines around them and were already swelling. There was a thin line of red blood in the center of the teen’s torso, and its scent made Subaru’s green eyes turn gold. The cat-like eyes then took notice of the boxers, or what was left of the cloth, and the vampire could smell the disgusting bastard on his mate.

_‘Subaru must think I’m disgusting now that another man has touched me…’_

The vampire took a sharp breathe at the sadness and shame he felt coming from his lover and hugged the teen tightly to himself to assure the younger male.

“I do not think that you are disgusting, Kamui! I am angry at the man who dared to force himself on you and ignored your wishes of not wanting to be touched by him! I’m also angry at myself for not finding you sooner! No, I’m angry for letting you get taken in the first place! If I had just gone with you or if I had just been faster, you wouldn’t have to go through that in the first place!”

Tears fell from the golden eyes and into the black hair and Kamui could feel his own start up again as he felt Subary tremble against him and clutched the black shirt once again and cried out all his feelings of shame, horror and terror without holding back as Subaru apologized to him as they clung to each other to reassure themselves that the other was there.

* * *

Three long weeks had passed since that day, and Kirikawa Senjou was once again sent to the asylum for an indefinite time. Subaru had pulled some strings to make sure that the bastard would never make it out again. But his biggest concern was Kamui.

Since that day, Kamui had withdrawn into himself and flinched every time when Subaru even touched him slightly. It hurt the vampire’s feelings but Subaru understood and let Kamui decide the pace they would go at from that day on and patiently followed his lover’s wishes.

At night Kamui was plagued by nightmares, of his mother’s death and about his two kidnappings. But the dreams twisted themselves into more horrible versions and Subaru would have a hard time calming him down, but all his efforts was worth it if only to see a genuine but brittle smile on his lover’s quivering lips.

Soon three months had also passed and Kamui was comfortable enough to let Subaru hold him in his arms even during the day, and small pecks were also exchanged. Subaru didn’t mind. He was just happy that Kamui allowed him that much for now.

Kamui was feeling fortunate for having such an understanding lover, who let him dictate the speed of their relationship and only wanted him to be comfortable. It also helped that Kamui wasn’t able to hide anything from Subaru. Not when the vampire was able to hear his thoughts and immediately straightened things out with Kamui. Making sure to reassure him that it was okay for him to take his time to get comfortable around Subaru again and that no, he wouldn’t leave Kamui just for not being able to have sex with him. Subaru constantly told him that he fell in love with Kamui for who he is as a person, not because of his body or blood.

It was around Christmas when Kamui once again was comfortable enough to let Subaru touch him casually and intimately, but they hadn’t had sex yet. Sometimes when it got too heavy for them, one of the males would stop with what they were doing and take calming breaths to let themselves cool down a little before shifting their action to cuddling instead.

Now was such a time. Kamui breathed in his lover’s scent of vanilla, and traces of smoke – from the man’s cigarettes – and mint. The arms around him felt good and he nuzzled into the pale neck, too drowsily warm and comfortable to move. While he still had flashbacks from that day in Summer it wasn’t as bad as it had been four months ago and he trusted Subaru enough to not let it get to him.

But when they had tried and while Kamui had laid down on their bed and knew that it was Subaru that was above him, his mind couldn’t help but to think that he was once again restrained and bound with his assailant above him. Subaru had instantly noticed the change in the violet eyes and got off the younger male to help Kamui to sit up and cover the teen with the comforter while he put his pants and shirt back on and went to the kitchen to get a cup of warm tea to help to calm down his frazzled lover.

Kamui had felt awful for it, especially since he knew it was Subaru in his heart but his mind conjured up the image of that day and it disrupted his mind. But today would be different! The violet-eyed teen had hesitantly asked his friend and fellow clubmate, Arisugawa Sorata, for advice, and the brunet had suggested that if Kamui was the one in control the whole time then maybe his trauma wouldn’t act up.

The very next day the raven haired teen was presented with a pair of white fuzzy handcuffs from his friend, who had apparently gone out and bought them after school the previous day. Fortunately so had the taller teen at least given them to Kamui in secret after classes had ended for the day.

Kamui managed to prevent his face from turning red when he saw what Sorata had given him but couldn’t return it back since a few other students walked by them and the violet-eyed senior hid the package inside his bag so it wouldn’t be seen. Turning to berate his friend for buying something so embarrassed, purple-blue eyes were met with the sight of the taller teen running away while laughing.

“Yer welcome, Kamui!”

When Kamui returned to the penthouse, he was fortunate enough to know that his boyfriend had gone out for the day to meet his editor at a café to discuss the novelist’s current works and schedule. He did give some thought about Sorata’s words of him being in control and if he were to use the handcuffs Subaru wouldn’t be able to do anything besides lying down on the bed. Underneath Kamui…

The teenager flushed red at the images that popped up in his mind at the sheer thought of doing something like that with his lover.

_‘But it could work…’_

“What could work?”

Kamui jumped at the warm breath tickling his ear as the deep voice resonated inside his head and turned around to come face to face with deep green eyes that belonged to his lover.

“I-is your meeting with your editor already done?” Kamui asked trying to divert the vampire’s attention away from his previous thought while hiding his bag that contained the package. The man’s eyebrows furrowed at the obvious attempt of changing topics and his green eyes briefly flickered to the bag that the younger man was unconsciously trying to hide.

“It ended not long ago,” Subaru decided to let Kamui get away with it this time since it didn’t seem like it was because of his trauma or something detrimental for his young love. “We were done sooner than expected since I’m ahead a few chapters with my current book and done with my other assignments I just had to turn them in. We also discussed future works and the suggested changes in some scenes in the chapters that has been proofread.”

Kamui was happy that the other man accepted the change of topics and intently listened as the vampire and writer explained what kind of assignments he would do and what had been discussed at the meeting with his editor. Subaru was relieved when he wrapped an arm around his lover’s waist and Kamui relaxed inside his hold as he joined his sitting boyfriend on the couch and gently tugged the smaller male closer to himself.

Relaxing against his lover’s side, Kamui continued to listen as Subaru told him which jobs he was interested in taking on and which would require him to gather some more research material and where the vampire could find them. The older man asked Kamui how his day had been. Kamui forced himself to not think about the thing in his bag as he answered Subaru.

“Just the usual. Though the karate club will have a farewell party for us seniors tomorrow so I will be coming back later than usual. And Sorata was being an idiot as usual afterwards we were told about it.”

_‘He also gave something embarrassing afterwards… SHIT!’_

When Kamui realized what he had thought he avoided the narrowed green eyes of his partner.

“What did Arisugawa-kun give you?” the vampire asked and discreetly reached towards the hidden bag, knowing whatever the brunet teen had given his lover was inside it. But Kamui noticed it and immediately scurried away to the other end of the couch with his school bag clutched inside his arms protectively.

“N-Nothing!”

“If it was nothing you would not try to hide your bag or protect it that much.”

The calm response did nothing but fluster the already embarrassed teen. And Subaru took a chance and managed to get the bag away from his lover and opened the bag and saw the red package with a brand that he had a feeling that he should recognize. But when he lifted the box up while avoiding the hands that tried to get it back, he froze when he saw what it contained.

“Handcuffs…?”

The soft questioning voice unconsciously said out loud as green eyes stared at the fuzzy covered metal. The eyes then turned towards Kamui, whose whole face and neck had turned red in embarrassment and tried to explain why he had them in the first place.

“That…Sorata…advice…I didn’t …he…school!” the spluttered words didn’t make any sense but Subaru could make sense of it by listening to his lover’s thoughts.

_‘I have that because I asked Sorata for advice! I didn’t want them but he just showed up with them today and gave them to me after school today!’_

“What kind of advice did you ask of Arisugawa-kun and what did he say to you?” Subaru asked curiously and flushed as he once again heard is mate’s thoughts and the mental image that came up in his own mind.

_‘Yeah, like I will tell Subaru that I asked Sorata about what to do when we try to have sex and he suggested that I should try to control our activity by being on top while Subaru is under me and is restrained so that I don’t have to worry about getting any flashbacks in the middle of the act!’_

“……you read my mind again….” Kamui stated as he saw the flush forming at his older lover’s cheeks as his head processed what he had thought after once again forgetting the vampire’s ability. It’s not like he could help it since he has always been the type that never thought before he spoke. Or in this case, think.

Subaru nodded and Kamui groaned as he sunk down back to his previous place on the couch while covering his red face with his hands. Subaru also returned to his previous position besides his little mate while still staring stunned at the red package.

Thinking over it, Subaru thought that it was worth a try.

(He also wanted to see what Kamui would do if he was in charge of their intimate moments.)

“Why don’t we give it a try?”

“Eh?” Kamui believed he had misheard the vampire.

Subaru looks evenly at his lover and continued.

“Why don’t we give it try? It’s not like we have anything to lose by trying it.”

“B-but…! I-I…w-we..!” Subaru pulled Kamui closer to himself and encircled the smaller man inside his arms.

“If it helps you to get more comfortable with me, I’m willing to do it.”

The gentle whisper tickled Kamui’s ear and the young man could feel his cheeks heat up at the words.

“N-not today…” he finally relented. Subaru let out a chuckle, knowing that they would have to wait at least until tomorrow. Fortunately, so was it Friday the next day and Kamui would be back a little later than usual because of the party that his juniors in school had arranged. Kamui was also off from work this weekend so it was a convenient time for them to test this little experiment.

“I know. Tomorrow then.” Subaru said and pressed his forehead against Kamui’s once he finally got the teen to face him. The red flush became darker as Kamui stared shyly into green eyes.

“Tomorrow.” Kamui promised. A kiss was sweetly pressed against pink lips and Subaru told his little love to go and take a bath while he prepared their dinner tonight.

Subaru hummed as he cooked dinner, his mind swirling of images what Kamui might do to him coming from both his own and his little love’s minds. The handcuffs were honestly only decorative for someone like Subaru. Whose species’ strength is much greater than that of a human’s and could easily break free from the metal if he wanted to. Not that he would tell Kamui that until after the act. If he didn’t break them during sex if he loses his self-control.

Kamui meanwhile was trying to calm down his frenzied heart while he sat down in the tub and tried not to think about what he had promised his older lover. But it was in vain as his mind conjured several images of Subaru restrained and helpless against his advances. And it took several moment until he deemed himself ready to face the novelist without his face erupting into the red color it has seemed to fancy ever since he met the vampire.

Wrapping a towel around himself, Kamui changed into a pair of light grey drawstrings pants and a purple long-sleeved shirt and walked out to the delicious smell of chicken curry and he could feel his mouth salivate at the thought of eating his vampiric lover’s delicious but rare cooking.

The light footsteps reached the sensitive ears of the vampire that was setting the table and his eyes instantly softened when the lithe teen reached his sight. The black hair still damp from the bath and he could see droplets of water run down clumped strands and down the pale neck. A shiver of desire shot through his spine as he watched the crystal like eyes shyly look at him before the teen approached him and tiptoed to press a kiss to the corner of his lips.

_‘Thank you, Subaru.’_

The silent gratitude was clearly felt by Subaru, who smiled gently at his little mate.

* * *

_‘Why do I always attract weird people?’ _

Kamui watched as his fellow seniors and juniors from the club sing themselves silly in the karaoke bar that they had rented for their farewell party for the seniors in the karate club and somehow got stuck with a very drunk clubmate. Since the ID check in some of the grocery stores were lax, some of the more mature looking seniors had been able to buy and sneak alcohol into the karaoke bar and had distributed the drinks out to everyone.

The violet-eyed teen had accepted one can of beer, thinking that he would need the liquid courage for later, but right now he wished that Sorata and the others wouldn’t have bought them. Not when his juniors were trying to persuade him to wear a goddamn skirt. There’s no way that he would wear one. The only time he would wear one was if Subaru asked him to, never anytime else or in front of anyone else.

(Kamui really hoped that the vampire wouldn’t ask him to do that, but if Subaru did he would wear one.)

He wasn’t that oblivious to the fact that most of his underclassmen in the club had a crush on him, much to his lover’s unawareness of this knowledge. Kamui also knew about his supposed fanclub. Having found out about it during the second semester of his freshman year but had decided to let them be since they were harmless enough and didn’t disturb him during school hours nor when he still lived in the dorms.

Now though so did he really want to strangle the younger teens and his fellow seniors as they all tried to coerce him into wearing the pink and frilly short skirt. Kamui wasn’t known as the strongest amongst his age group for nothing and gave them all his most murderous glare – learned from the scariest being known to him, his boyfriend – and all the others inside the large enough room backed away hastily from the irritated senior, pleading for mercy.

After that they mostly left him alone and didn’t try to force him to anything anymore, except making him drink more and getting him to sing. They managed to get him to sing one song to liven up the atmosphere – according to Sorata – it was his duty as the former vice-captain of their team.

The party lasted well until late evening and would have ended much later if not for the curfew that those in that lived in the dorms had to abide to if they didn’t want to get locked out during the night. Since that was most of the students in the club they decided to end the party at ten so they had time to get back to the dorms. Fortunately for Kamui, so was the karaoke bar near a train line that had a stop near his and Subaru’s place and was able to take it.

The raven haired teenager separated from his peers at the train station and took another line that would take him back to the apartment.

* * *

Kamui was extremely nervous at the moment. He had been standing in front of their front door for several minutes, silently pepping himself up for the night to come. Opening the door and stepping inside the large apartment and silently closed the door behind him and took off his shoes at the foyer and neatly placed them on the shoe rack.

The soft footsteps could be heard by the other occupant of the apartment, despite him being inside his study office – on the second floor – working on his current novel, a story about the past of one of the characters in ‘The Promised Day’, who had been quite popular with his readers and they wanted to see what had happened to him since Subaru gave them some glimpses of his past when he interacted with the main character or a character from the enemy side. He was writing a novel series of that character’s past.

The vampire heard the front door open and quietly saved the document and shut his laptop down to go downstairs to meet Kamui, who was in the bathroom brushing his teeth and washing his mouth to get rid of the taste of beer in his mouth.

A black eyebrow rose when Subaru heard the gurgling noises coming from one of the bathrooms and his nose picked up the faint scent of alcohol come from lower floor. Walking down the stairs and towards the bathroom that his little love was occupying and knocked on the doorframe, since Kamui had left the door open.

“Kamui?” the teen spit out the mouthwash into the sink, almost swallowing the liquid when he was startled out of his thoughts. And turned to face Subaru, suppressing the flush that wanted to appear on his face.

“W-what is it?” he asked in a falsely calm voice but by the soothing smile his green-eyed lover let out he knew that Subaru already knew of his nervousness and a hand was stretched out for him to take. Gingerly a smaller hand placed itself inside the larger hand’s hold and the owner let himself be gently led to their shared bedroom and was made to sit down on the edge of the bed. Subaru went down on one knee and placed their intertwined hands onto Kamui’s lap while his free hand reached out to caress a pale cheek.

“We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to,” Subaru said gently, but Kamui shook his head and took a shuddering breathe.

“I…I’m just a little nervous…” he explained softly, “This is the first time I will… you know…”

His voice got quieter at the end but Subaru could clearly hear it and what the teen meant when Kamui’s thought floated into his mind.

_‘This is the first time I will lead and I’m afraid that I will mess up…’_

Subaru gently made the younger raven look at him.

“Kamui, these kind of things takes time to learn and everyone is clumsy their first time, so there is no such thing as messing it up. You might make a mistake or two but that’s normal in any new situation. I will also help you as much as I can.”

Kamui took a deep breath of air to calm his nerves before nodding and watched Subaru place a kiss on his nose before rising to his feet and went to retrieve the opened pack and took out the handcuffs and a bottle of lube from the nightstand’s drawer. A flush rose to Kamui’s cheeks as he watched his lover take the items out and took off his usual black shirt, pants and socks. Revealing ivory pale skin for violet eyes to feast on. It had been a long time since Kamui had seen the vampire’s backside and watched the supple muscles ripple with every movement.

When the green-eyed vampire turned back towards him, he inadvertently glanced away. The butterflies in his stomach got worse as the man gave him the fuzzy covered metal and turned his back towards Kamui with his hands put together. Gulping, Kamui opened the handcuffs and carefully placed them around his gentle vampire’s wrists, making sure that they wouldn’t chaff the white skin.

Kamui then helped Subaru to lie down on the bed and the eighteen-year-old could feel the heat on his cheeks worsen as he took in the man’s vulnerable form. He swallowed heavily and then proceeded to take off his own clothes, he was still in his school uniform and began with untying his black tie. Then the belt came off, followed by the black blazer, the white shirt, his pants and socks. His fingers hesitated when they reached the black boxer band but Kamui decided that he should take them off too.

Subaru, despite himself, enjoyed seeing his shy mate undress himself while he was being restrained by the handcuffs behind his back and got aroused by the slow and enticing sight of his lover’s now bare body. Green eyes greedily took in the porcelain skin of Kamui, thinking it had been quite a while since he last saw the younger raven’s slender but lean physique.

Getting up on the bed, Kamui shyly made his way over to his lover, unknowingly swaying his hips as he crawled over to Subaru with his cheeks flushed red. Whose eyes widened at the innocent and seducing sight that Kamui unintentionally showed him and he could feel heat gather in his nether regions. Groaning internally over how he already wanted to break free from his restraints and silently gritted his teeth to control himself from just doing that as Kamui leaned down and started kissing him.

Subaru opened his mouth and let Kamui dominate the kiss. The teen pulled back and panted hard against pale pink lips before placing his own against the left side of Subaru’s neck, under the ear, and sucked at the skin. A groan passed Subaru’s lips at the sensation of his blood rushing under the surface of his skin. The lips moved and a tongue licked the bruise before moving on to make new ones as Kamui moved down the vampire’s throat and shoulders to a pink nipple.

Kamui gently licked the dusky pink areola and Subaru moaned at the stimuli – constantly telling himself to not break free and switch their positions. Kamui rubbed the other bud with his free thumb and pinched it and then switched his mouth to the right nipple and let his fingers play with the left.

“Nnghh… haaah…Ka…mui..!” Subaru moaned and groaned as Kamui kept playing with his protruding flesh and arched his back, unconsciously grinding his hips upwards and against Kamui’s.

Kamui moaned against the now sweaty chest as his manhood rubbed against Subaru’s clothed one and in retaliation bit the pink flesh, making the vampire moan at the pain and pleasure from the bite. Licking at the now red skin in apology, Kamui continued his way down his lover’s torso – leaving trails of red marks on the white skin – until he reached the navy blue boxer briefs. Shuffling down so he was between Subaru’s legs on his knees, Kamui leaned down to mouth at the hard bulge through the cloth.

“Nnghh… Kamui!” the moan was low and hoarse with pleasure and Subaru badly wanted the tight cloth off and let out a relieved sigh when he felt Kamui’s hands reach his boxers band and dragged the cotton cloth down, the vampire helped by lifting his hips. When the boxers were left on the floor they both were finally fully able to let their skins touch each other.

Green eyes hid behind his eyelids as the slick organ licked his cock from the base to the tip several time and he groaned in pleasure as it took all his self-control to stop himself from thrusting upwards and into the wet heat of his little love’s mouth. Kamui on the other hand couldn’t believe himself. He had let his instincts control his movements and was surprised at himself for being so assertive, but he didn’t put too much thought into it, lest he wanted his nerves to take over. Right now he had to focus at the task on hand.

He took his lover’s stiff manhood into his mouth and recalled everything Subaru had done to him several times when they had started to live together. He hollowed his cheeks and tried to take as much as he could inside his mouth. Which was surprisingly the whole thing.

“KAMUI!”

Subaru moaned his little mate’s out loudly at the wet heat that engulfed his stiff member and had to restrain himself from buckling into the head when Kamui started to suck at his heated flesh and almost broke the metal around his wrists. He hadn’t noticed the hand that reached for the bottle of lube and opened the cap. Kamui managed to coat his own fingers with the slippery liquid and reached behind himself to push his index finger inside himself while he continued to pleasure the man beneath him. Since he had done it several times before it didn’t take long for Kamui to get used to his own fingers.

Kamui’s moans added to the pleasure Subaru felt when he felt the vibrations around his cock and tried to look down but the image that his golden eyes were met with was almost too destructive for his own mind and mentally groaned. The golden slit eyes took in the flushed cheeks, the closed eyes, the pink lips stretched around his girth and Subaru could see the raised behind of his mate and the slim fingers that were stretching the pink hole.

_‘This is goddamn torture!’ _Subaru thought but moaned as Kamui tongued the slit on the head of his cock, _‘If it wasn’t for the fact that if I did break free and push Kamui down, it might trigger his trauma.’_

Subaru groaned in dismay when Kamui took his mouth off of him and saw the younger man use the leftover lube to lubricate Subaru’s arousal with more than only his saliva. Kamui keened when he took out his fingers and he could still taste Subaru inside his mouth. His lover’s precum had tasted bitter but it wasn’t that bad and he had gotten used to the taste quite fast. Raising himself to sit on his knees, violet eyes took in the flushed face and feverish golden eyes of his vampiric lover. A shiver of pleasure shot through his spine at seeing his usually calm lover this vulnerable and flushed.

Kamui surged forward to connect their lips and tongues. He moaned as he tasted the usual coffee brand that his boyfriend liked to drink and the lingering taste of cigarettes and intertwined their tongues with each other as he now straddled the older man’s hips and grinded their arousals against each other. They both moaned into the kiss at the friction and Kamui had to cut their kiss shorter than he wanted lest he wanted to release right away. Reaching behind himself, the flushed youth positioned the erect member of his lover against his entrance while his other hand braced itself on Subaru’s shoulder.

Biting his lower lip as the head of his lover’s cock entered him, Kamui slowly lowered himself on the large girth and whimpered at the burning the stretch caused. It had been several months since he had taken in something as large as his lover’s dick. His own fingers couldn’t even compare to the fullness Subaru caused.

“Subaru~!” the keen and the tight heat of his little love’s inner walls clamping down on him made Subaru let out a loud moan.

The vampire groaned as Kamui slowly took him into his slender body and had to strain himself from climaxing too early. The older raven groaned when the boy kept experimentally tightening around him, massaging his aching need inside those soft walls. Kamui mewled as he lifted his hips slowly and at the same pace sunk back down. Kamui kept the slow pace of his hips until he got used to his lover’s length and increased his speed.

Subaru groaned when his little love increased the pace and was bouncing up and down on his lap and golden eyes greedily watched his cock disappear and reappear from the pink muscle stretched around him.

“Subaru!!” Kamui mewled his lover’s name when he managed to hit that soft spot inside himself and tried to hit it again but he couldn’t do it as often as Subaru did and it frustrated him that he wasn’t even near the edge. Leaning down while keeping the pace of his hips, Kamui kissed his all too willing lover.

_‘I…I want Subaru to move! It doesn’t feel as good as when Subaru does it!’_

That was all that the vampire needed for him to lose his the last of his self-control and easily broke the chain that held the handcuffs together and sat up, startling Kamui as he thrust upwards into the willing body and the teen automatically looped his arms around the older man’s neck.

“AAAAHH!” Subaru hit the bundle of nerves in successive thrusts making the younger male let out several moans and mewls as his deepest parts were hit.

“Aaahnn…haah…nyaaahh…!”

Kamui could only moan as his golden-eyed lover played with his nipples with his mouth and kept pushing in and out of his sensitive body while he stroked his heated flesh.

“Kamui! Kamui! Kamui!” Subaru kept muttering as he bit, licked and sucked at the pink buds and his right hand left the dripping heat of his little mate – much to Kamui’s dismay – and used both his hands to push deeper and faster into the slender body. Subaru moved his mouth from the now red buds to suck at the juncture between Kamui’s shoulder and neck. He licked the place where he could feel the pulse was the strongest and his fangs extended.

Subaru opened his mouth wide open and plunged the sharp teeth inside the unblemished skin and let his vampire venom settle in before he took a gulp of the sweet blood from his little love. This wasn’t the first time he had drunk from Kamui while they made love, but he hadn’t drunk from him for several months and he moaned when the familiar blood hit his taste buds.

Kamui couldn’t help but to tense when he felt the fangs plunge into his skin but relaxed when he felt the familiar pleasure coursing through his bloodstream, but it was just what he needed at the moment as the coil in his stomach came undone and he released between his and Subaru’s torsos and he could absently feel the hot heat gush inside him.

“Subaru~!” At the same time the mewl left Kamui’s lips, Subaru could feel the arms around him tighten as did the tight heat around his cock and he couldn’t hold back any longer as the walls kept moving around his arousal and climaxed inside his mate.

After taking a few mouthfuls of the sweet essence of life from Kamui, Subaru slowly extracted his fangs from the vein and licked the two wounds, making sure they closed. He licked his lips, making sure that no blood was on them and inside his mouth before he reached for Kamui’s lips and kissed the teen senseless. Kamui moaned when the older man dominated the kiss and explored his mouth, his mind was too hazy and let the man do as he wished.

Breaking the kiss, the hard pants filled the lightly dimmed room and Subaru carefully lifted Kamui off his limping member and the teen whimpered as the fullness disappeared and he was gently set down back on the vampire’s lap. Subaru nuzzled the sweaty black locks and hugged the smaller male tighter to himself.

“Subaru?”

“Hmm?” The hum was absentminded as the vampire was too busy cuddling his smaller framed mate.

“Thank you. You must’ve had a hard time restraining yourself from trying not to break the handcuffs too early.”

“A little, but the sight of you taking charge was more than worth it.”

Kamui blushed red at the implication that the older man had liked what he had seen and the boy hid his heated face in the side of the man’s throat.

“Subaru~!” he whined and the vampire chuckled as he felt his eyes turn back into their normal green color.

“Let’s get you cleaned up now,” he said and pressed a kiss on the pink lips before he was going to lift the and carry Kamui to the bathroom.

_‘Eh? Are we not going to do more?’_

Subaru froze as he heard the thought and Kamui turned redder when he realized that the man had heard his thoughts again, but this time he only looked shyly at the older raven. The golden-eyed man could feel heat gather in two opposite directions and this time he didn’t hesitate to switch their positions so that Kamui’s back was on the bed.

That night and early morning the room was filled with moans and groans from both occupants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter than the other two, but there are more chapters later since this is a series. Though I'm not done yet with the second part of this series. And I have no clue when I'm going to be done 😅


End file.
